


Feral Formalities

by Aleandri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Omegas, Awkward Flirting, Dating Etiquette, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Fluff, Fun!Slideshows, Heat Mates, Heats, Heats SUCK, Humor, M/M, Minor offscene violence, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega!Stiles, Omegas, Omegaverse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Presenting as Omega, The world is Full of Werewolves!, Voyeurism, alpha!Derek, humping of inanimate objects, the consensual kind, touchstarved stiles, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/pseuds/Aleandri
Summary: 💖PART 2 ADDED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!!💖"There was silence as no one seemed to breath at the table.Derek had just gifted Stiles, an unmated Omega, with food.Right in front of another Alpha.Who he was on a date with.To discuss being heat partners...."*In which, Stiles presents as Omega, and everyone wants a piece of the alpha-baby-making ass!****With a Podfic version of the story available for listening***
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 351
Kudos: 1929
Collections: Fav Recs, Sterek Goodness, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AUs





	1. Feral Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope everyone gets a kick out of this little story! 😘

To listen to my sultry tones reading this story, see below:

'Feral Formalities' Podfic Embedded MP3 (Below):

-O_O-

It took Stiles an hour to realize that he was glaring at a blank computer screen. 

To be fair, he had a lot on his mind, what with having had the worst day of his High School life (so far).

He figured he blanked out somewhere between recalling the pain of being bulldozed on the lacrosse field by Jackson Whittemore, and the horror of having bumped his tray of cafeteria food into an alpha and recoiling so hard that he flung the remaining contents onto a table of freshmen girls. 

Adding insult to injury, Lydia Martin had born witness to the cafeteria tray debacle (as Stiles was calling it). The hottest girl in the school, and Stiles had to have a spastic episode in front of her….

Yeah, the zoning out was somewhere in between there.

Now he was sore, emotionally and physically, not to mention exhausted.

He was sitting in his cluttered bedroom, at his computer desk, decidedly NOT doing anything. (Except stewing over his miserable life….)

He glanced at the clock on his idle computer screen.

Fabulous. Nearly two a.m. on a school night and he was a bundle of nerves and agitation. It felt like his entire body and brain were doing their best to revolt against him the last several days.

He was clumsy, yeah. And scatterbrained, definitely.

But _this_?

This was some _next level bullshit._

He was on the cusp of adulthood, for christsake! Isn’t everything supposed to calm down after the first few years of puberty? Kind of settle and be easier?

This was NOT how he wanted to enter into his eighteenth year of life. But with his birthday passing several weeks ago, and everything slowly spinning into a shit spiral, how good could his twenties be…? To say nothing of his thirties-!

A _nightmare_ , he assumed, smearing a fresh sheen of sweat from his brow. 

And that’s another thing—why did the house feel like a freaking sauna!? Talk about insult to injury. His dad must have cranked up the temperature again!

Stiles plucked at his jersey shorts to vent some of the heat pouring off his crotch. _Dang_!

A shower.

That’s what he needed.

Yesssss. A nice, cold shower to cool himself down and relax his bruised muscles (and ego).

Rising with a wince of pain, he staggered for the bathroom down the dark hall from his room.

As he passed by his father’s room, he strained his ears for the familiar sound of the box fan that indicated his father was sleeping inside. 

Nothing….

Dad must be working another late shift. No big surprise with the latest ‘rogue hunter’ drama going on. But he still felt a pang of annoyance. Can’t the werewolves handle the hunters, instead of making his dad work crazy hours again? Isn’t that one of the big perks of having a famous werewolf family like the Hales living in the county?

The house always felt so lonely without his dad there. It was supposed to be the two of them—always. But since they moved to Beacon Hills in Stiles’ freshmen year, his dad was spending more time bringing the law to the rogue supernatural community and hunters than he was with Stiles!

Mumbling under his breath, Stiles flicked on the light of the bathroom and quickly dropped his sweat-soaked shorts. 

His reflection in the mirror briefly caught his attention. Thin and gangly, with straggly short hair and an ugly red flush breaking out across his skin, mixing with the already colorful bruises from lacrosse practice.

Not so hot… except, HOT was the word.

Geez, he was on _fire!_

And now, as some sort of added bonus, he apparently had a spontaneous _erection_ to deal with!

 _Joy_.

Heaving a weary sigh, he crouched down on wobbly legs to fumble with the cold and warm water knob, wincing when the flow of water poured out scalding hot. 

_Come on_ … Stiles whined to himself, turning up the cold water to max, and all but shutting off the hot water.

When it was finally blessedly cold, he stepped eagerly under the shower spray, gritting his teeth as his overly hot body adjusted slowly to the frigid water. 

It helped, thank God. Even his mild erection seemed to calm down with the onslaught of cold pouring down on him. 

_Yesssssss,_ he groaned, feeling the fog around his mind lift.

 _Wow_ , maybe he was coming down with something. He hadn’t realized how shitty he felt until he got into the shower and washed away all the aches and pains accosting his body. _Damn_.

Enjoying the relief, Stiles stayed under the water for what felt like a solid thirty minutes, just breathing and focusing on the cold needles of water pounding into him.

Unfortunately, his dad’s voice exclaiming about the water bill took over his thoughts. He could practically _hear_ the lecture already _. Blah-Sheriff’s salary-Blah Blah-when you get your own apartment-blah._

With a petulant groan, Stiles reached for the knob and shut the water off, stepping onto the bare floor and immediately making a puddle. 

Shit, he forgot to put a towel down in his hurry to-

 ** _OWWW-owww-oowww-!_** Stiles entire body contracted into a painful cramp as heat exploded across his burning skin. 

Only able to think of the pain, he collapses into the floor in a tight, tense ball of pain and heat. 

_“What the fuck-! Whatthefuck-!!”_ He moaned under his breath, trying to control his breathing as another round of sharp cramps wracked his slim frame. “ _Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit!”_

His head rolled as vertigo struck, leaving him unsure what direction was up or down. The room was a jiggling mess that triggered a massive headache, so he scrunched his eyes closed, willing his world to calm back down. He felt like he was melting, joining the puddle he made on the floor.

 _What the hell is happening!?_ he thought with his last clear brain cell before darkness crept around the edges of mind. 

It promised peace and cool darkness.

Stiles let it wash over him.

-O_O-

_“-gonna be okay, son! Just relax and stay with me, okay? Stiles! Breathe for me—just keep breathing—”_

There was too much noise and light, and Stiles recoiled from it.

He could hear voices—too many voices, loud and piercing.

His body jolted as he felt himself lifted and jerked. He blinked his bleary eyes, but all he could see was the glare of bright red flashing lights that shot electricity to his foggy brain. Was he on a… _stretcher_ …?

More voices- closer this time. More contained, like they were inside an enclosed space. His dad’s. He was talking too fast, and Stiles could only make out a few words. 

_Ambulance! Hospital! Okay! Breath!_

They sounded reassuring. He needed help. His dad was there and there was a hospital. Good things. Everything will be a-okay.

_“Everything’s gonna be fine, son. Just hang on for me. Just stay with me-!”_

-O_O-

Stiles emerged slowly from a world of cottony fuzz, even a bit reluctantly. It was nice there. He was floating, and cool, and nothing was hurting his head. Maybe he’d stay a bit longer….

But his eyes decided to flutter open on their own, and reality followed shortly after.

He was in a dimly lit hospital room—a nice one, too. He was lying in a bed at the center of the room. His dad was holding his hand, snoring softly with his head resting on the side of his hospital bed.

Apparently…

Apparently, Stiles had been… _sick._

He vaguely remembered the burning of his skin and the aching pains.

He’d had… _an attack_ of some sort. Some violent flu or stomach bug, or-or _something._

_(Cafeteria chili fries- have you betrayed me!?)_

Well, he was feeling much better now, though tired and a bit fuzzy.

He lay there for several minutes, letting his gaze sweep calmly over the items in the room while his mind caught up with the situation. 

Everything was fine now.

Weird viral attack (or _whatever_ ) aside, Stiles was just fine.

Nothing left but to feel the inevitable mortification of knowing his dad had probably found him butt-naked on the bathroom floor.

_Awesome. Just awesome…_

His attention was suddenly pulled to the door, which opened quietly as two women stepped lightly inside. One was wearing scrubs, and the other was in very nice plain clothes. The second looked familiar, though Stiles couldn’t place her, his head still clouded as it was.

Not sure what else to do, Stiles gave them a weak wave of his free hand.

“Oh, excellent. You’re awake already,” one of the women, the one wearing scrubs, said entirely too loudly. Stiles’ dad jerked awake, hand clenching Stiles’ tightly. “I’ll grab the doctors real quick and be right back,” she added, turning and hustling back out the door.

“Stiles, how do you feel? Are you in any pain?” His dad seemed to reflectively reach to feel his forehead for a temperature.

It took Stiles two tries to say “ _fine”_ through his very dry mouth.

The second woman who had entered the room immediately moved to the water pitcher and poured a cup half full for him. She had an air about her that was… powerful and a little intimidating. Stiles was confused about who she was and why she was allowed in his hospital room.

“ _Thanks,”_ Stiles rasped, fumbling weakly to take the offered cup without spilling it. 

As he was taking deep gulps of the water, the nurse re-entered the room, followed closely by not one, but FOUR doctors.

Stiles cringed at the sudden intense attention he was receiving, as all the doctors eyed him carefully. 

_Geez._

He felt like a lab rat….

“Mr. Stilinski, how do you feel?” the female doctor who picked up his chart asked in a clinically relaxing voice.

“Fine,” Stiles reiterated for the doctors. The sooner he convinced them that he was feeling better, the sooner he and his dad could bail out of here and get home. Hospitals made them both feel uncomfortable. They’d spent enough time in them when Stiles’ mother had been terminally sick.

“Are you feeling uncomfortably warm at all?” the lead doctor asked as she moved to check his heartbeat with her stethoscope.

“Um, nope. I’m good.”

“Dizzy or lightheaded?”

“A little, but nothing too bad.”

“Any nausea?”

“No.”

Wrapping her stethoscope back around her neck, she nodded and scribbled something down on the chart for a minute. 

The silence as everyone waited for her to finish was oppressive to Stiles.

 _Hurry up. Hurry Up. Hurryuphurryuphurryup,_ he muttered in his head. Wrap it up so they could just leave already, _geez_.

“Alright,” the doctor finally said, looking up from the chart with a smile. “Looks like you’re recovering well under the 1.5 mg dose of suppressants. We’ll keep you on that for now and let your body have a rest.”

There was silence, and Stiles felt obligated to say, “… _Okay?”_

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, so we’ll go ahead and let Alpha Hale speak with you. Just nothing too taxing or exciting, please,” she said, turning to the woman who had poured him water earlier. “I know it’s a sensitive conversation, but try to avoid alarming him or overloading him for now. He still needs rest.”

The woman, Alpha Hale-

 _Holy Shit!_ Stiles’ brain snapped to attention at the name, suddenly recognizing it and the woman. 

This was _Talia Hale_! The leader of the Hale Pack!

Stiles felt his mouth drop loosely open, star struck. No wonder she was so gorgeous and intimidating-! She was werewolf royalty.

And Stiles was-

Lying almost naked in a hospital bed after passing out on his bathroom floor.

He flushed and tried not to twitch as her gaze swept back over him.

The doctors proceeded to exit the room in a line, with the nurse following behind them with a slightly too loud, “I’ll be right outside. Just let me know if you need me.”

The door shut behind her with a soft click. 

“Are you sure you feel alright now, son?” his dad asked, worried eyes never leaving his face.

Stiles nodded dumbly, but his attention was fixated on Talia Hale. 

Why was TALIA HALE in his hospital room!? He was seriously _freaking out_ right now!

“It’s nice to meet you, Stiles,” she said gently, smiling at him as she took a seat on the opposite side of his bed from his father. “My name is Talia, and I’m the Head Alpha of the Hale pack. Are you familiar with us?” Her voice was deep and resonating, and her eyes held his like he was being hypnotized.

Stiles could only nod, because OBVIOUSLY he knew about the Hale pack. Everyone in California with a pulse knew about them. They were one of the biggest and most famous werewolf packs in the country! A royal family, so much as werewolves had such a thing. They were in the news daily for charity events, entertainment, and politics. They even had a sect of the family that was actively engaged with hunting down the rogue hunters that constantly threatened werewolf kind with violence. They were a BIG DEAL.

And Stiles wasn’t. Like, at all. Aside from being the Sheriff’s son, he had no claim to fame at all. 

Maybe that was it-! She had heard that _the Sheriff’s son_ was sick and come to wish him a quick recovery.

Weird, yeah. But, hey. Werewolves were known to have strange customs, and his dad DID work closely with them….

“Do you know why I’m here?” Talia asked, getting to the point quickly, apparently.

“Not really, but, um, thanks. For, like, coming to see me. I-I feel fine, so…”

He let the rest hang in the air. ‘Thanks, but you’re making me super uncomfortable by being present’ seemed like something his father would disapprove of him saying. Especially to the Alpha of the family he had to work with.

She blinked patiently, her brown eyes seeming to read him all too easily. “Do you know what happened to you last night, Stiles?” Her tone was soft, but her eyes were locked onto his intently.

“I, um, passed out in my bathroom…?” He glanced at his dad for help, not sure why this was something he needed to be discussing with the Alpha.

His dad looked weary and a little sad. His attention was focused on the Alpha, so Stiles turned back to her in growing confusion.

“To be more specific,” She said slowly, like he was dense, “you went into heat for the first time.”

Stiles stared.

“Heat, like, _werewolf_ heat?” he asked, not processing,

“Yes, exactly like werewolf heat. Are you familiar with the term ‘Omega’?”

Well, that was out of left field. “ _Yes…_ ” he answered, trying to grasp where this conversation was going.

“Omegas are humans with very distant alpha werewolf ancestors. The recessive gene for lycanthropy is passed down until it pairs with another distant ancestor’s werewolf genes, and the human presents an Omega werewolf. Usually at puberty. Does that sound right?” She looked at him carefully.

Stiles stared back. “Yes?” 

It was a very summarized version of what they were taught in biology in fifth grade. Honestly, it was a lot simpler to remember with the way she explained it. He’d almost failed the chapter on Omegas that year because there had been all these charts and technical terms about it in the textbook.

Maybe Alpha Hale should be teaching about Omegas, instead of Ms. Ott.

“Well, Stiles, it appears that you have the two recessive genes. You are an Omega.” She smiled.

Stiles frowned and stated flatly, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, dear. You presented last night,” she countered, continuing to blink patiently.

“I’m sure I’m not,” Stiles argued calmly, because- _really_ \- he was NOT anything like an Omega. He’d seen plenty of Omegas in movies and on TV. They were, well, _not Stiles._

Omegas were always… cute. Petite. Soft-spoken. Effeminate.

Stiles was, well, a _disaster_. Tall and clumsy and loudmouthed and-and- just the textbook OPPOSITE of Omegas.

“Dad,” he turned to his father with a grin, wanting to share in the joke with him. “Obviously, ‘I’ am not an Omega, right?” 

His father’s face was grim. “The doctor’s think your ADHD medication suppressed your Omega genes. That’s why you’re only just now presenting.”

Stiles’ smile faded fast.

“I’m _not_ an Omega, dad,” he insisted, looking his dad in the eye and willing him to see reason. “I’m eighteen, six foot one, and definitely human.” He turned from his father’s weary face, back to Talia Hale’s sharp eyes. “I’m not. Really. There was just some mistake. I ate some bad cafeteria food and got a little sick. That’s all.”

“I’m afraid that’s not the case, Stiles. We’ve tested your DNA and bloodwork. You are now an Omega werewolf. I know that’s a big change for you, but I’m here to help you adjust easier. Feel free to ask me any questions you have.” Then her eyes did this strange thing where they flashed a deep red.

And to Stiles’ horror, his own vision went… _weird._

Everything became painfully clear and concise, and sitting before him, where Talia had just been, was the phantom outline of a huge, furry werewolf!

It ended quickly, but Stiles was still stunned for several seconds.

Stiles gaped, turning from her, to his father, and back to her. Finally, he said the only thing he could think to say:

_“Are you shitting me?!”_

-O_O-

-O_O-

The world is conspiring against him.

That’s what it was.

The entire world- Life itself- was set against him.

.00018% of the world’s population were Omega werewolves, according to Talia Hale.

. _00018-!_

Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around it. Somehow, alpha werewolves had slipped into both his parent’s family trees however long ago, and now Stiles was an Omega because of it.

_In-fucking-credible._

And not just that-

He was possibly the _oldest_ presenting Omega to date. Yeah. Another achievement to add to the list! Instead of presenting and having his first heat at the normal age of 13 or 14 years old, here he was 18 and hitting werewolf-y puberty! 

And there were no cool perks! Talia had calmly explained that Omegas rarely developed werewolf senses and skills. _Nope!_ Stiles was human except for the fact that his genes were coded as a werewolf. 

Which came in handy for procreation purposes. _Oh yeah_. Omegas were _ten times_ more likely to produce Alpha offspring versus beta or alpha werewolf pairs. 

_Whoopty-freakin-doo!_

At least that had one benefit to it, as Talia pointed out. As far as finding a girlfriend, or ‘mate’, went, Stiles would be very popular among the other werewolves. Alpha children were highly sought after, and Omega birthing statistics were well-known. So _, yeah_ , great for normal Omegas who were more… _’Omega-y’._

But even Talia admitted that Stiles didn’t fit the ‘traditional’ Omega stereotypes. Maybe he could set more embarrassing records. Like tallest Omega. Or clumsiest Omega. Or most obnoxious Omega.

No matter how Stiles looked at it, there just was no upside.

He was a freak _human._

Now he’s a freak _Omega._

_There was no winning._

Talia had answered the few random questions that he had so far, before reassuring him that her family’s Omegas would be happy to give him more info in the coming days and weeks. Stiles had to admit, the idea of talking to another Omega about all this sounded great.

 _But_ _still…._

“This isn’t a bad thing, Stiles.” His father tried for the fifth time to calm him down. They were finally leaving the hospital and walking across the parking lot to the Sheriff’s SUV. “Being in the werewolf community has many benefits. They have great scholarship programs and grants for college. You’re less likely to catch a disease or get cancer. And a family like the Hales may accept you into their pack, which I don’t have to tell you would be a BIG deal. Don’t treat it like something bad that’s happened. Look on the bright side.”

Stiles climbed into the SUV and slammed the door shut. “Everyone at school is going to have a field day!” Stiles moaned, sinking sullenly into the seat. “I was already a joke to everyone. Now what? I have horny episodes once a month? That’s gonna go over great!”

Talia had briefly explained heats for him, and Stiles vaguely remembered some stuff about them from school.

His father’s tone became more serious, “Don’t worry about your heats. The doctor’s say that first one was unusually bad because the meds had suppressed it for so long. Your next one should be much easier.”

“ _Daddddd-!”_ Stiles whined, “I don’t even want to have this conversation with you. The point is everyone will KNOW. They’ll know I’m out of school because I’m extra horny and-and-“ … _and need to get laid_ , he didn’t say aloud.

Yes, yet another awesome Omega fact.

Until he is properly mated with another werewolf, Stiles gets to look forward to monthly heats where he’ll be almost too horny to function. 

_How is this his life…?_

“It’s gonna be fine, Stiles. You’ll see. And Talia already said that the other werewolves will know to look out for you. It’s—what did she call it? _Instinct._ They all know to watch out for and protect Omegas.”

“Yeah, cute and defenseless Omegas that might choose to mate with them someday!” Stiles snapped back. “News flash! I’m not cute and dainty, dad! No one looks at me and thinks, _‘Hey, Baby, you look like a damsel in distress_.”

His dad sighed, shaking his head. “Stiles, you’ve got to go into this with an open mind.”

“Why?” Stiles demanded petulantly.

“Because,” his father sighed again, “you have no choice. It’s who you are now. _Sink or float, kid_.”

-O_O-

-O_O-

Stiles was sinking. And fast.

Two minutes after arriving at school, and he was already poised to flee.  
  
 _Everyone_ is staring at him.

EVERYONE.

And _whispering,_ too.

It was exactly like he expected. 

‘Stiles, the freaky kid’ was now ‘Stiles the freaky Omega kid’.

He was ready to bolt. Go home and start homeschooling for the rest of senior year. Become a hermit who never leaves his house!

His social life was OVER. 

_(Well, to be honest, it had never really started….)_

Stiles stopped at his locker to trade out the books in his backpack with what he would need for first and second period.

_Normalcy._

That was what he needed. Like his dad and Talia had said, just wait it out and everything will die down in a matter of a week. 

_Easy._

Stiles turned, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder-

-and was immediately struck in the face by a basketball.

The whoosh of gasps, laughter and snickers filled the air as Stiles grabbed at the side of his burning face with a hiss.

“Oh, my bad _Stilinski_. Didn’t see you there!” Jackson Whittemore’s voice called with mock sincerity. 

Stiles glared over at him as one of Jackson’s cronies dribbled the ball back to their laughing group. Well. At least some things never changed. He could _always_ count on Jackson’s bullying.

“It’ll heal, _right_? Now that you’re a wanna-be werewolf?” Jackson snickered at his own joke while the rest of his group rolled with laughter like he had just told the funniest joke they’d ever heard. 

Stiles’ cheek was numb with pain, but he was already about to shout some profanity at the group of jocks when all _110 pounds_ of Cora Hale suddenly strong-armed her way through the crowd, grabbing Jackson up by his shirt before he could even register the appearance, and slamming him hard against the opposite lockers.

The hall went deadly silent except for the low, reverberating growl that came from Cora’s throat.

“ _Oh, my God,”_ Stiles whispered faintly, sure he was about to witness Jackson’s throat be torn out in front of him.

“Are you okay, Stilinski?” 

Stiles turned his horrified gaze to the side, where Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and three other werewolves Stiles didn’t recognize, were approaching, muscles tense.

“Oh, my _God,”_ Stiles muttered again in answer.

The werewolves were actually protecting him. Like _for real_. Just like Talia had said they would. 

_The world was going INSANE._

“Is your face alright,” Isaac asked slowly, angry eyes taking in the probably huge red mark that was left on Stiles’ face.

“ _Oh. My. God,”_ Stiles repeated before suddenly bolting for his homeroom class without another word or glance back at the dramatic scene unfolding behind him.

Normalcy.

_Hah._

That concept just got chucked out the window.

-O_O-

-O_O-

“But I don’t want to go!” Stiles insisted, throwing himself sulkily onto the living room sofa.

His dad sighed, rubbing his eyes. “For the last time, you are visiting the Hales to learn to SOCIALIZE with other werewolves. It has nothing to do with finding a mate.”

“But that’s what everyone is going to be thinking while I’m there!” Stiles argued back, “They’re gonna be sizing me up to have my _alpha babies_!”

“ _Stiles_ …” His father sighed wearily.

“Do you know how my school day went, dad?! Let me just summarize for you. You know how the secret service protects the president? Well, I had my own secret service stalking me all day. I had to sit out lacrosse practice on the bench because coach thought there might be a murder if I got hit by someone!”

“You sit on the bench most of the time anyway, son,” his father countered, giving him an unimpressed look.

“Not the point! The POINT is that the other werewolves treat me like I’m some delicate— _delicate—”_

“You were about to say _Omega_ , weren’t you?”

Stiles spluttered, furious. Because, _yes_ , that had been the phrase that jumped into his mind. _Delicate Omega_.

“I’m not going.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“I’ll get the car started, and you better be out there in the next two minutes.”

“ _Or what_?” Stiles risked, bitterness getting the better of him.

His dad just sighed from the door as he put on his jacket, “Or we won’t stop for curly fries.”

The door shut behind him, leaving Stiles standing stupidly with his arms crossed in the empty room.

He knew he wasn’t going to win this—not without getting on his dad’s bad side, which was never fun. He weighed the loss of car privileges, grounding, internet suspension, and all the other various cards his dad had in his hand to play, and…

Stiles stomped all the way to his dad’s cruiser, huffing as he sat in the passenger seat, “I want three large orders of curly fries. And a milkshake.”

“Alright, son.”

-O_O-

-O_O-

The Hale Mansion was four stories tall and had an east and west wing. Stiles sat frozen in the passenger seat of his dad’s cruiser, gaping at the enormous home.

He knew the Hales were rich, but _goddamn_ ….

It was a beautiful afternoon, and dozens of children ran merrily around the grounds as several adults relaxed on the large, covered porch.

Stiles shoved the last of his curly fries into his mouth, barely tasting their golden-brown crunchiness.

_This was insane._

Last week he was a normal human, who only ever saw werewolves in passing or on TV. Now he was being invited into their home! _Where they lived!_

Not for the first time, Stiles felt like he’d stepped into the twilight zone.

“Am I going to have to drag you from the car, son?”

“No, I just… I need a minute, okay?”

Stiles tugged at the tight collar of the dress shirt he was wearing, trying to breathe easier. No big deal _. Really._ Sure, these were famous and glamourous werewolves, but like, he was a werewolf, too, now. Maybe not famous or glamourous, or even much of a werewolf at all, but, _well…._

His pep talk to himself faltered, so he did the only thing he could think to do. 

He got the hell out of the car.

On the porch he saw one of the figures stand, and he recognized it as Talia, herself. _Again._ It was so bizarre that the leader of the entire Hale Pack would personally handle his assimilation as an Omega. Surely she had way more important things to do, like manage rogue hunters and politicking, or ANYTHING else besides dealing with a gangly and awkward teen who just hit werewolf puberty.

Stiles shuffled uncomfortably toward her, feeling the eyes of all the other werewolves on him, sizing him up. 

They could stare at him as much as they wanted, but it wouldn’t suddenly change him into a demur and submissive Omega stereotype.

“Stiles, it’s wonderful to see you again,” Talia said with a gentle smile, gesturing for him to follow her inside the huge wooden double-doors and into the house. “Supper is in an hour, so we have plenty of time to show you around and make introductions.”

“ _Joy…”_ Stiles whispered under his breath, before immediately realizing that everyone present (all the werewolves at least) had probably heard him. Which made him realize further that they had probably heard his stalling in his father’s car, too.

_Awesome. Great start._

Talia’s eyes twinkled as she grinned, before turning to lead the way inside. Stiles followed, reluctantly.

-O_O-

So, here’s the thing about the Hales: 

They are mostly werewolves, but, like, Stiles hadn’t really thought there’d be any significant difference in how they lived their lives, except for, well, being ridiculously rich. He’d seen several of their pack, and a few members of the smaller local packs at school since he was a kid, and, well… they seemed like athletic (and really hot) humans. Pretty normal, for the most part.

So, imagine his shock when the very first room Talia led him into was full of half-naked people of all ages lounging on top of each other in a massive pile, watching Supernatural on a huge TV screen.

Stiles knew his eyes were bugging out, but he honestly had not expected… _that._

As soon as they entered the room three of the people on the floor jumped up quickly, almost standing at attention, they were so stiff and formal.

“Stiles.” Talia turned to him and gestured at everyone still lying in their doggy pile, “It would take too long to introduce everyone, but you’ll get to know them better as we all become more acquainted. I think you already know Boyd and Erica.”

The two high schoolers raised their hands casually in greeting from where they lay on the floor. Stiles gave a short wave back. _Blessed allies_ … he thought to himself, grateful to recognize someone.

“And these three,” Talia gestured at the three people who had stood up when they entered, “are Alphas Peter, Jamie, and Laura.”

To Stiles’ horror, the three alphas BOWED to him. 

“It is customary when an Alpha greets an Omega,” Talia continued, as if she were explaining to a child, “to exchange eye flashes and allow a brief scenting from both parties. Only if you are comfortable with that, of course. I know learning new customs can be a bit nerve-wracking.”

“I—um, no, that’s, uh, _fine,”_ Stiles stuttered, feeling the attention of the entire room on him. On the TV, the werewolf brothers Dean and Sam were taking on a room full of ghosts. _Watch THAT instead of ME,_ Stiles wanted to hiss at everyone.

The first alpha stepped up. He was an older, good-looking man with long brown hair. “I am Alpha Peter Hale,” his eyes flashed, and Stiles felt his own do that eerie feeling where everything glows again, only this time he saw the flash of Peter’s wolf where he stood, hulking and dark. Stiles barely avoided cringing away from the sight, but it was over almost immediately, and his sight returned to normal. 

Then Peter extended his hand. Stiles glanced quickly to Talia who nodded, before reaching out to clasp his own hand around Peter’s. Peter then bowed down and _-sniffed-_ Stiles’ wrist.

There was a brief pause before Talia said, “Now you may smell his wrist in return.”

Stiles almost chickened out because, _really_?! He wasn’t so sure he wanted to _sniff_ random strangers, tradition or not.

But he felt the many eyes watching him. _Oh, geez…_

Bending down quickly, Stiles sucked in a breath and—

_\--and WHAT. THE. HELL._

Peter’s wrist smelled… It was hard to describe. It was more of _a feeling_ that slapped Stiles across the face, than an actual smell. It felt like… food being sat in front of you when you were very hungry. _A relief and anticipation_.

It scared him. So much so that he shook off Peter’s hand and stepped back quickly. He was sure everyone—even the humans in the room—could hear his heart going wild.

“Peter is unmated,” Talia spoke up, watching him closely. “So, you will be able to pick up on his pheromones easier than a mated alpha or a beta’s. Likewise, Alphas can pick up on your scent. It makes it easier for Alphas and Omegas to identify their potential mates.”

She said it so calmly that Stiles immediately began to relax a little. _So, it was normal, then?_ All unmated alphas smelled…. incredible? Stiles wanted to ask, but wanted to do so in privacy, in case he embarrassed himself.

The next Alpha stepped up, and they went through the process again, only this time the scent at the woman’s wrist was much more muted. Jamie, a beautiful female Alpha, smiled warmly at him after they sniffed each other, then pointed to a man lying near the TV. “That is my mate, Kevin.” Kevin waved, and Stiles returned it.

Lastly, Alpha Laura stepped up. Stiles recognized her from when he was a freshman and she had been a very popular senior. She had a cheeky grin as her eyes flashed at him. His own flashed back, briefly showing him her wolf form. Then they clasped hands and sniffed each other.

Stiles was expecting it this time, but it still made his breath catch in his throat when he smelled that same _amazing_ scent from her.

It didn’t help that Stiles had a major crush on her from those several years back and had spent more than a few private spank sessions thinking about her. He tried his best not to think about that now. Or to consider the fact that she was probably sizing him up as an eligible mate to have alpha pups with….

Stiles felt his face reddening against his will as he released her hand.

“We have many more people to meet, so we’ll leave the other introductions for another time,” Talia stated, placing a gentle hand on Stiles shoulder to steer him out of the room.

“I think you’ll be happy to meet the next few people. They are very excited to meet you,” Talia said as they crossed a large foyer into another living room. This one was less crowded, with five people in it.

Stiles entered nervously behind Talia.

Three of the five people stood as they approached, and Stiles wasn’t a betting man, but he’d put all his money on the fact that these three women were Omegas.

They were small in stature, with gentle features, and they just seemed to SPARKLE with peaceful energy. Even as they all met in the center of the room, Stiles caught a whiff of something that made his tense shoulders loosen. They seemed to even smell _delicate and soft._

“Stiles,” Talia indicated the Omegas, “I’d like you to meet Omegas Judy, Silvia, and Sarah.”

The women were various ages, seeming to range from the youngest, around thirty, to the oldest at close to sixty.

They all beamed happily at Stiles, and one (the youngest, Sarah) even stepped forward to clasp Stiles hands to her breast. She was so short, Stiles almost had to bend.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you, Stiles!” she chirped sincerely.

Stiles flushed, her scent wafting over him and lulling him into a harmonious state. “Um, yeah. It’s great to meet you all, too.” He stated back, genuinely glad to meet more of _‘his kind’_.

“We want you know that we’re here to answer any questions you have about being an Omega,” the younger of the women continued. “It’s a big change, but really a wonderful experience. I know once you get adjusted to the idea, you’ll agree.”

Stiles couldn’t help but nod. The woman was so sincere and sweet, he wouldn’t dare argue with her.

Before Talia could usher him away to their next meeting, they had already rung the promise of more chatting out of Stiles.

Stiles had to admit, the stereotype of Omegas had been pretty close. The women were just how they were depicted in the movies and shows. All sweet charm and petite adorableness. Stiles was honestly looking forward to spending more time with the three women.

The rest of the meet-and-greets went about the same, with Stiles meeting a total of eleven unmated Alphas, seven of which were females. Of those, four were relatively close to Stiles’ age, though all were at least a few years older than him.

Stiles was in a daze with all the introductions to ridiculously attractive Alphas, not to mention the constant walking to get around the huge manor. The place felt even bigger on the inside by the time they finished, and Stiles was sure they’d walked at least two miles total, up, around, down, and through. 

It was all making his head spin, so he was grateful when Talia led him into a large kitchen, where several people were busily at work meal prepping.

They walked up to an elderly looking woman, who turned to greet them with a warm smile. Her red eyes flashed, and by now Stiles knew the procedure. His own flashed back, briefly seeing an older but still fierce wolf, before extending his hand out to grasp hers. Her scent was as warm and welcoming as her smile had been.

“Stiles, this is my mother, Nana Hale,” Talia explained.

“So, this handsome young man is our county’s newest Omega?” Nana sang happily, looking him up and down. “My, my, you’ll have no trouble finding a mate, dearie.” 

Stiles flushed at the obvious lie, not sure how to respond. She sounded so sincere that it actually threw him off. He knew damn well he wasn’t built small and delicate like other Omegas. 

“Has he met all the Alphas?” Nana Hale asked Talia.

“Everyone but Lilah and Stephon, and of course _Derek.”_ She said the last name with a sad frown. “They should be back from the Maury County hunt in the next few days. We’ll try to introduce them when they return.”

“Well,” Nana Hale said with a smile, “make sure you do. Don’t want to miss the chance of a true match with one of our own. I’m sure the other packs are already sending envoys of their Alphas to meet young Stiles, here. He’s going to be quite a catch for someone, _hmm?”_

At this point Stiles couldn’t remain silent any longer. “I _, um_ , I’m actually planning on waiting a while for the whole, uh, _mating thing_.” It felt absolutely embarrassing to be discussing sex so openly with a little old lady, within earshot of the entire house. But he forged on. “I’m still adjusting to being a werewolf, even just, you know, an Omega. So, like, I feel like maybe a year or so I’ll start thinking about, well, um, _that_.”

To his surprise, Nana Hale let out a deep, merry laugh. “Oh, what a _cutie_ you are! You’re going to break many hearts, talking like that.”

Stiles blushed and shuffled his feet awkwardly in answer. 

Talia was beaming at him as well, when she said, “It’s almost time to eat. Come, Stiles. I’ll show you to the dining room. Angel, please ring the dinner bell.” 

She said the last to a woman tossing a huge bowl of salad. The woman nodded, with a ‘ _Yes, Alpha’_ and moved over to a long cord hanging from the high ceiling. She tugged on it several times and a loud bell echoed throughout the house for several seconds.

The sound of feet moving across the house filled the air as everyone made their way to dining hall.

Talia led Stiles into the huge, long room where several enormous tables were standing.

“As the guest for this evening, you’ll join me at the head table with my husband, Rick.” Talia motioned him to the front of the room and sat him next to the head of the table.

The next hour or so was a buzz of food being brought out and dozens of conversations going on top of each other. Stiles looked around at all the faces, recognizing almost all of them from his tour earlier. Nearby, Peter was in a loud debate with several older men about the latest politics in the Middle East. Children were running between tables with half-eaten food in their hands. There were laughter and arguments, and overall, it felt…

 _…nice_ , Stiles realized.

Now that all the attention and pressure was off him, he could sit back and just watch the large family interacting with each other, and it felt like a real, normal family. Something Stiles and his dad hadn’t been a part of since his mother’s early death almost ten years earlier. 

It all made something warm bloom in his chest. He’d always wanted to be a part of a big family, and now he felt like he was part of something even more powerful. 

_A Pack._

And if everything turned out as everyone seemed to think it would, then Stiles would likely be mated to one of the beautiful, unmated women he met today. Or maybe someone from another large pack. 

And for the first time, the idea didn’t fill him with dread.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all, being an Omega….

-O_O-

-O_O-

Stiles took it back.

Being an Omega SUCKED.

The doorbell rang again. Stiles flipped backwards in exhaustion onto the living room couch of his house, willing the latest Alphas to _fuck off._

Seriously, was every female Alpha in the state coming to his house today?! What a waste of a Saturday!

His dad answered the door for him (again, since Stiles had flatly refused for the last eight visitors). 

“Good afternoon! I’m Alpha Cynthia Matthews of the Matthews Pack in Salistrade County. I’m here to meet Omega Stiles Stilisnski. Is he available?”

Stiles almost shouted ‘NO!’ from where he was sprawled wearily on the couch. But he reminded himself there was one upside to the multitude of guests bombarding his home.

_Presents!_

The thought of it had him rising to a mostly decent sitting position, as his father led the newest visitors inside.

Like the many visitors before her, Alpha Blah-Blah came escorted by several Betas whose apparent role was simply to show that the Pack had enough free bodies laying around to spare them for an entourage.

Stiles took in the new Alpha with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. She was probably doing the same….

She, like her predecessors was stunningly beautiful and fit. Blonde hair cascaded down her slim shoulders in perfect beach waves. Stiles vaguely recognized her as a hopeful contestant from the latest season of The Alpha Bachelor.

My, how the mighty have fallen if she was knocking on Stiles’ door, hoping for a match.

Stiles rose, and flashed his eyes, observing her lithe wolf briefly, before proffering his hand. They sniffed each other courteously. She smelled fantastic, but then, they ALL had smelled the same.

“I’ve brought you a gift, Omega Stilinski.” She indicated one of her Betas, who was adding her large and impeccably wrapped gift to the towering pile on the kitchen table.

Stiles nodded politely, “Thank you very much, Alpha Matthews. I hope the journey here was smooth for you.” ( _But please go away_ , he just managed to not say.)

“Yes, it was a very nice drive, thank you. I’m sure you have already received plenty of invitations for the next few weeks.” ( _Oh, thank God, she wasn’t wasting time on small talk.)_ “But I plan to stay in town, and I would love to see you again. Would you please consider me if you have any free time?” She handed him her scented card, with her cell number and a brief bio on it. 

Stiles nodded, taking the card and giving it a courtesy sniff, before placing it neatly next to all the others on the side table. “Thank you very much, Alpha Matthews. I will certainly consider giving you a call if an opportunity comes up. Until then, I look forward to seeing you around town, and thank you for the generous gift.” The words rolled easily off his tongue, well-rehearsed as they were.

The Alpha nodded with a lovely smile showing sparkling teeth, before bowing and making her exit. Stiles’ father shut the door behind her and her Betas.

“Dad. _Zoolander.”_ Stiles used the code word they had established earlier in the week to mean that he was physically/emotionally exhausted.

His dad nodded, adding, “I’ll tell any more callers that you are done seeing visitors for the day.”

“Thank you.” Stiles blew out a breath, before making his way into the kitchen.

He never thought he would hate the idea of opening expensive gifts in his life, but the colossal pile filled him with a sense of dread. Yeah, it sounded ungrateful, but _come on!_ They could’ve saved him time by not wrapping the things!

Stiles suddenly felt the weight of his dad’s hand rest upon his shoulder. “You know you’re writing a Thank You card for every one of these, right?”

Stiles whimpered dramatically. 

It was already a long day, but the night just got even longer.

“ _Righttttt,”_ he sighed.

-O_O-

Stiles’ feet broke into a sprint the second he made it to the tree line of the forest bordering his backyard. 

As the trees and foliage blurred by him, he relished the sense of freedom that came with it. He expertly navigated the dips and hills, rocks and stumps, loving the familiar sight of the ever-shifting sunlight peaking down through the canopy of tree limbs overhead.

_God, he needed this!_

The past few weeks had been a shock that he still hadn’t fully recovered from.

All the lessons from Talia and the Hale Omegas had been blur of _information and customs and traditions_ —enough to give him a nearly permanent headache.

Added to that, every Alpha in the damn country ( _and six from foreign countries_ ) seemed to have invaded Beacon Hills, just for the scant chance that he’ll take an interest in them. 

Honestly, Stiles was surprised that they hadn’t taken one look at him—the opposite of an average Omega—and run back to whatever den they came from.

Not for the first time, Stiles really had to wonder… Was being able to produce Alpha babies really SUCH a big deal-?!

It certainly seemed so, based off the desperation that all the visiting Alphas seemed to be displaying. As Stiles rounded a sharp cliff of large rocks, he considered all the women he had met so far.

They were all gorgeous in their own ways. And, honestly, looks-wise, they were at least comparable to Lydia Martin. And based on their bios, many of them were even a match for her mentally. They all seemed to have bachelors and masters and even doctorates to spare.

But, as far as picking any of them to spend his _heat_ with?

_Mortifying._

Stiles sped up, pushing himself harder as the lake came into view through the fields.

It HAD to have occurred to all his suitors that he was a virgin _, right_? Like, he was ONLY eighteen, and pretty awkward. 

They had to KNOW, _right?_

So, it wouldn’t come as a shock to any one he picked to spend his heat with if he was… _less than spectacular in bed_. 

His face flushed, and it had nothing to do with the exertions of sprinting through the woods.

 _Damn it!_ If he could’ve just gotten laid even ONE time before now, he’d be so much less worried about it!

 _But no._ Despite his best efforts, his only experience had been his hand. 

But that had to count for _something,_ didn’t it? Like, he wasn’t some scared virgin stereotype. He had watched A LOT of porn in the last four years since hitting puberty. And some of it had even been Alpha/Omega porn (though, obviously with Beta actors and actresses playing the Omegas). 

So, he had a _damn good_ knowledge base! Just—

No practical experience.

And isn’t that what Alphas kind of wanted in an Omega? _A chaste bedmate?_ That was how the pornos portrayed it, at least. A domineering Alpha getting to take charge of a simpering and submissive Omega in the bedroom…?

Stiles made it to the bank of the lake, and started to circle around the shoreline, keeping up his grueling pace, breath huffing out of him in hot wheezes. 

Yeah, he figured, the alphas were probably counting on him being bad in bed. So really, there was no reason to shy out of spending his next heat with one of them. Of course, he’d be clear that contraceptives must be used. They can want an Alpha baby as much as they want, but Stiles was nowhere NEAR ready for parenthood.

_But still…._

Something inside him recoiled at the idea of having sex with any of the Alphas he had met so far. Maybe it was the fact that they were only interested in his sperm, or maybe it was because they only saw him as a trophy Omega that they could get bragging rights for sleeping with.

But _something_ … something just resisted the idea of picking any of them for his next heat.

Stiles took wide steps as he began to climb up large standing rocks near his favorite secluded waterfall. The sounds of pouring, rushing water grew louder the closer he got to the edge.

Finally, he made it to the small stream at the top, overlooking the twenty foot falls below. Moving to a shaded spot on a rock, he collapsed, catching his breath.

_Ahhh, sweet privacy…._

Stiles felt like he hadn’t had time to breathe for himself since all this mess started. Now, surrounded by nature, he really let himself consider everything from start to finish, beginning with the night he presented (disaster that it was), and ending with his most recent meeting in his living room with the Hale Omegas. Today’s discussion had been about mating bites, and Stiles was sure his ears were still red from THAT little talk.

It just seemed like everything was happening too fast! His next heat was going to be here within the week, and even though the doctors had reassured him that it would be significantly milder than his first, he couldn’t help but dread it.

He already knew what it felt like to be horny for twenty-four plus hours straight- he was a _teenage boy_! The idea that it would be bad enough for him to miss school and hole up in his room for privacy just made it seem that much worse. 

_But getting a hotel with one of the Alphas…?_

Somehow even more hard to imagine.

No, he finally decided with certainty. He was going to spend this heat alone. Hell, as long as it wasn’t too bad, he was probably going to spend the next _several_ alone. He wasn’t going to force himself to believe that he was comfortable with sex with a stranger. Sure, the idea had seemed like a great one when he was crashing parties and trying to get laid the last few years. But he was an Omega now. He didn’t have to rush to have sex. It was pretty much inevitable, so he could take it as slow as he wanted.

_Yes._

Stiles stretched his arms up over his head and kicked his long legs out. 

It felt like a huge relief to have made the decision to wait.

Smiling to himself, he let the cold breeze brush over him and took in the greens of the trees and fields, and the splashes of colors from the wildflowers, and the half-naked man running through the trees—

Stiles did a double-take, not sure he was seeing correctly.

From his view on top of the waterfall, he had a great vantage point across the lake where _—yes_ —a man was running shirtless, barefoot, and in a pair of blue jean pants alone the edge of the lake nearby.

Stiles watched, impressed with the man’s speed and form. He wasn’t so much jogging as charging along the bank. It looked like he was ready to tackle someone at any moment. 

Stiles actually looked along the path ahead of the man to see if maybe he was chasing someone or something.

But no. It appeared that the man was just running at full speed because he wanted to.

Stiles nodded his head in solidarity with a fellow woods-runner. _More power to you, dude. Get it._

The air was growing colder as the sun sank lower in sky, and Stiles decided to go ahead and head back to the house and back to all the responsibilities of being a newly-presented Omega. 

He carefully slid down the steep rocks to the ground below the waterfall and broke into an easy run back in the direction of his house. 

It was about a twenty minute run to get home, and Stiles listened to the sounds of the forest as he made his way. 

The gentle rustle of the tree branches bending in the breeze.

The birds singing and answering each other.

It was all peaceful and calm. Stiles soaked it in, knowing that when he made it back home, he’d be back to the craziness that was his life, now.

The sound of something moving through the trees nearby caught Stiles’ attention, and without breaking his pace, he glanced in that direction.

A blur of tan skin and blue pants was charging through the trees on his far left, and Stiles immediately recognized the man who had been running along the lakeshore.

 _Damn,_ he was really moving _fast,_ Stiles realized, mentally mapping out how the man had made it all the way to his side of the lake in less than ten minutes. _Impressive._ Especially if the dude was human.

Stiles returned his focus to the faint path ahead of him, picking up speed. There would be a field with high grass up ahead, and the man was heading that same direction. Feeling motivated by his new peace of mind at having decided to spend his heat alone (and also a little curious at whether he was faster than the man) Stiles widened his stride and kicked up to full speed as he made it to the edge of the large field. 

Just as he expected, the man burst from the tree line about twenty yards to Stiles’ left, still going at the same breakneck pace. 

Stiles glanced over, smiled, and lifted a hand to wave at his fellow runner.

Closer now, Stiles could make out the man’s features easier, and—

_HOT. DIGGITY. DAMN._

Stiles almost choked on his own spit. 

The guy was hotter than an underwear model, all heavy brows, high cheekbones, scruffy beard, and toned muscles. Stiles felt like he was punched by the man’s good looks- _Right! Left! Gut!_

His eyes felt like they were magnets being pulled to the man’s face— _he didn’t want to look away_. He was actually TOO good looking.

Stiles would have stared indefinitely, but the man abruptly turned Stiles direction and—

Suddenly, the man’s eyes flashed red.

And Stiles, now apparently trained to return the flash, felt his own eyes flash gold in return. Stiles barely had a moment to take in the sight of the man’s phantom wolf running at a majestic pace, before he suddenly saw the man stumble and skid to a hard stop in the waist high grass. 

Stiles kept running, but he craned his neck to stare openly at the man’s surprised face. Correction, the ALPHA’S surprised and _extremely hot_ face.

They held each other’s eyes for several fleeting moments, the man standing stock still, muscular arms hanging loosely at his sides, and Stiles still galloping across the field growing farther away from the stranger.

All of a sudden, the man’s eyes flashed red again as he kept his gaze on Stiles.

Not sure what to do as he approached the opposite tree line, Stiles slowed his pace.

What was the customary reaction to an Omega meeting an Alpha informally in the woods? With no mated Alpha or dad as a chaperone…? And if said Alpha was ridiculously good looking?!

 _Damnit-!_ Why had the Hale Omegas not covered THIS situation instead of the mortifying discussion about mating bites this afternoon!?

Feeling pressed to react somehow with the man’s red eyes still locked onto him, Stiles took the coward’s way out.

Picking back up his pace, he turned briefly back to the man and—

\-- _waved._

It was a friendly wave, at least.

One that Stiles hoped conveyed the right level of courtesy, but modest distance of an unmated Omega with no chaperone nearby.

The man _did not_ wave back, and Stiles was forced to return his attention to the uneven path ahead of him to prevent himself from faceplanting in sight of the guy.

A few short minutes later, Stiles arrived in his backyard, and headed straight inside and up the stairs, calling a quick ‘I’m back!’ to his dad in the living room.

He didn’t slow down until he made it to his room, breath heaving and sweat cooling. 

Walking up to the mirror, Stiles took in his sweaty image and his oversized, worn out running clothes. Then he met his own wide eyes and stared at them, nodding his head repeatedly. 

Finally, he said to himself, voice incredulous even to his own ears, “ _So, we’re a little gay, huh, buddy…?”_

His image just nodded back.

-O_O-

Stiles’ revelation that he may have a thing for other men ended up just being another of many realizations he’d had since becoming an Omega. 

So, he was technically bisexual now? _Great,_ add it to the list!

As far as he was concerned, mystery Alpha in the woods was the first and only guy that had made his heart flip on sight, and, really, that didn’t mean much. 

Stiles consulted the image of the man now burned into his mind and decided, actually, the man was just _unusually attractive._ ANYONE would question their sexuality at the sight of him. 

It was a _fluke._ Just a one-time thing, one situation where a very attractive-looking man happened to hit all of Stiles’ buttons. 

No biggie.

_Except…_

Stiles couldn’t get the image of the Alpha out of his head. 

It was like his mind picked every available opportunity to pull the man back up and try to study just what about him was so breathtaking! 

And Stiles just couldn’t figure it out.

No matter how much he considered the man, he couldn’t place any one thing about him that was exceptionally good-looking. The _whole package_ just WAS. 

So, _yes,_ Stiles decided.

He had a secret man-crush on ‘ _Mystery Forest Alpha’._

It didn’t mean anything. And he probably would never see the dude again. 

_Soooo…._

If Stiles maybe had a few… _spank sessions_ … where the guy featured heavily over the next few days, that didn’t have to mean anything!

Stiles rejected labeling it. Gay. Bisexual, _Whatever._ Just throw it in there with all the other new labels and let him move on with his life.

And that’s exactly what Stiles did. He put the Alpha into a box, pulled it out occasionally when he needed the _extra motivation_ , and didn’t think any more about him otherwise.

_Until…_

-O_O-

-O_O-

Okay.

Heats _sucked._

Stiles was so sick of cold showers! And he’d already had five today! FIVE!

His damn erection would wilt for thirty minutes MAX, then spring back up ready and rearing to go again. 

He was sick of jerking off, too. Like he ever thought THAT would happen. But, sure enough, he had a limit, and that limit was at _eight times._

He was exhausted! And sweaty! And his muscles ached! And he swore his dick was starting to chafe!

Thank God his dad had decided to spend the day at the Sheriff Station. Stiles was sure he’d never be able to face him again if he saw him like this…

And he had to deal with this EVERY MONTH?!

_Fuck being an Omega!_

Stiles’ head was so cloudy by three P.M. that he woke to find himself humping— _HUMPING!—_ the living room sofa! Buck naked, no less! When did he even leave his room-!?

_This was insanity!_

He pulled himself off the furniture (barely) and stumbled his way into the kitchen, desperate for water— _cold, sweet, blessed_ water!

He chugged at least a liter of water, dribbling it down his bare chest and relishing the cold trail if made down to his overheated crotch.

_A shower—that’s what he needed. Yes—another cold shower!_

Stiles was about to turn when something out the kitchen window caught his wavering attention….

_Was that—?_

‘Mystery Forest Alpha’ from the woods?! In his _backyard?!_

Looking every bit like a piece of sweet candy to Stiles’ starving mind?!

_Oh, hell—!_

Stiles gripped his dick as it swelled and bobbed back to wretched life.

_Oh, but sweet god, the man was handsome…._

Had he followed Stiles home those several days before—?

Stiles watched through his mental haze as the man glared directly at Stiles, like he knew where Stiles was standing and what Stiles was DOING…

Then, to Stiles’ horror (or _delight_ ), the man slowly reached down to his pants to grab at his own crotch, jerking it several times, while keeping his laser attention on Stiles, where he stood in front of the window.

 _Oh, my god! Is this really happening?! Or is this a figment of my desperately horny imagination_ —?! Stiles wondered, pumping his own cock faster at the sight of the man touching himself.

_Jesus, he—he wanted to be SEEN—!_

Stiles darted left, to the glass double-doors leading out to the patio, wincing in the short time the man was out of his sight. It was only a few moments, but the stranger was still there, by the tree line when Stiles crowded the front of the doors.

There he stood in all his glory, fully naked, stroking himself off for the stranger to see, and Stiles felt—

_Powerful._

He watched closely as the man’s lips pulled back, as if he were growling. Then, the man unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them, letting his dick loose as he gripped onto it.

Stiles’ brain was short-circuiting, heat washing over him with so much intensity he was rocking from it!

_Yes-yes-yes!! Touch yourself! Touch ME! Yes-Yes-YES!_

Stiles was so close to cumming, he could feel the tautness of his leg muscles burning as he rolled his hips into each of his thrusts.

 _OH, God Yes! Stiles_ whined, body collapsing against the cold window of the doors. His hot breath fogged the glass as he gasped and moaned against it.

Outside, the man had hitched forward, really getting into his thrusts, red eyes never leaving Stiles’.

 _“Oh, Fuck-!”_ Stiles hitched, cumming hard, his ejaculation stringing its way onto the glass of the door.

Collapsing to the floor, Stiles moaned helplessly in a puddle on the hardwood.

The haze over his mind was a thick blanket of ecstasy and vertigo.

Stiles had never cum so hard before in his young life. He felt like there wasn’t a bone left in his body.

It took several long minutes of him humming contentedly to himself before his brain began to turn itself slowly back on.

It happened in phases.

First, he realized he was starting to cramp up where he lay on the floor.

Next, he was blinking the haze away, taking in the sight of the low sun dipping in the sky and hurting his sensitive eyes.

Then, he managed to sit up, head spinning dangerously as he took in the mess he had made of the glass. He’d need to clean that off before his father got home, he vaguely thought.

Then, finally, it occurred to him to look for the strange Alpha.

_Who was gone._

Stiles searched the tree line for the bare-chested man or the glimmer of red eyes, but— _no._

The Alpha was gone.

Stiles had just enough brain cells left to feel hurt.

-O_O-

The next day was blessedly better, and Stiles slept through most of it. 

In the brief times that he was awake, he bounced between mortification of having jacked off wantonly in front of a stranger, and seriously reconsidering his decision to spend the next few heats alone. 

It had felt like he was going to simultaneously climb the walls and _hump_ them.

And then the whole episode with the stranger—

_Christ! What if the man had a camera!? Or was some freak that targeted horny Omegas!?_

Stiles wanted to be furious with himself for ‘ _the episode’_ as he was calling it.

_But…_

He just couldn’t build up much energy to condemn himself for his behavior.

It had been… _mind blowing_. Hands-down the best masturbation session he had EVER had!

But _naughty!_ He corrected himself weakly. If the man told anyone about how desperately Stiles had acted—!

 _Geez_ , Stiles had to be the horniest Omega in history! Surely, they didn’t all act like this during their heats. Humping inanimate objects and jacking off with mysterious Alphas watching-!

No!

This was just because he didn’t have a heat partner. That’s all he needed!

It was time to start seriously considering getting an Alpha heat partner.

And he would think very hard about it… just as soon as… _he woke up next…._

-O_O-

It was the Friday night following his second, and most recent heat, and Stiles was back at the Hale Mansion for another supper with the large pack. This was the second time Stiles would be dining at the pack’s home, but this time, Stiles had a mission.

It had been a tough decision, but Stiles was pretty sure that he had narrowed down the list of Alphas he would consider as a heat mate to Laura Hale, Cynthia Matthews, or a gorgeous Alpha named Jezylyn Cantrell. 

He’d decided on Laura as his first pick because he’d already had a thing for her since freshmen year, and she seemed like the kind of cool, laid-back person who he could maybe pop the question to without dying of embarrassment.

But making that decision, as hard as it had been, was NOTHING compared to the mortification of actually asking one of them to have sex with him.

Like, yeah, that was the whole point of the Alphas meeting him and spending time together but - _damn-_ there had to be a way to phrase it that didn’t sound embarrassing!

The best Stiles could come up with was ‘ _I’d really like to have you as my heat partner’._ But even just saying that in his head made him flush embarrassing shades of red.

So, this evening, Stiles was going to do his best to get Laura alone, and - _god willing_ \- proposition her for some sweaty heat sex.

Stiles was doomed.

For starters, it was nearly impossible to catch Laura alone!

Stiles had spent a frustrating two hours slowly stalking her for a private moment, but no matter where she went, a rotating group of Hales followed. It was _maddening._

By the time dinner was served, Stiles had made up his mind to give up on Laura and move on to his next pick. He had Cynthia’s cell number, and he could just call her to meet him somewhere quiet and private. He’d been stupid to think of asking Laura in a house full of werewolves anyway. 

Supper ended, and it was announced that dessert would be smores, served outside around the fire pits on the back lawn. Stiles shuffled outside, following Boyd and Cora as they chatted with him about the latest History paper assignment. 

The sun was just setting, and the sky was painted shades of red, purple, and pink. It was an incredible sight.

Add to that the fact that the Hale pack was buzzing and chatting merrily amongst each other, while children sprinted around, and it all had a very ‘familial’ feeling to it. 

Stiles picked a spot around one of the fires, near Alpha Peter and Nana Hale, and proceeded to feast on delicious marshmallow-y goodness. Now that the pressure was off him to talk to Laura, he felt like he could relax.

.

..

...

It was about an hour later, when the first howl ripped through the cold night air. 

Stiles hadn’t even thought about it, until everyone else was suddenly reacting.

The adults were quick to gather up the children, ushering them back inside the house as more adults began running toward the tree line in the direction the first howl had come from. By now dozens of howls filled the dark woods, with members from the house adding their own calls. 

Stiles sat frozen, just watching the panic, when suddenly Peter and several other Alphas were surrounding him.

“You need to get inside the house, Stiles,” Peter said hurriedly, taking his elbow to help him stand. 

“What’s going on!?” Stiles asked.

The air was now filled with the howls of dozens of werewolves. It was sending shudders through Stiles’ thin frame.

Peter spoke as they rushed across the dark lawn towards the house, the other Alphas close by. 

“ _Rogue Hunters,”_ was Peter’s only answer.

As if on cue, the faint sounds of gunfire could be heard in the far distance, echoing in the night.

Stiles made it onto the expansive back porch and in through the kitchen doors. Peter stayed by his side guiding him quickly down one hall and around a corner. He heard someone ahead calling through the house “ _Where is Stiles?!”_ to which Peter barked, “Here! We’re coming!”

They made it to the doors that led down into the basement movie room. Several adults were methodically helping the children, Omegas, and some of the humans down the stairs. Stiles followed them, leaving Peter behind at the top of the stairs.

In the large movie theatre room, children were already crying, while the few adults hushed them and tried to provide reassurances. 

Stiles, not sure what else to do, took a seat in one of the fold-out chairs with the other Omegas and waited.

-O_O-

It was nearly four hours later when the all-clear was given.

Shortly after that, someone was calling for the Omegas to come upstairs—fast!

Stiles and the other three Omegas didn’t waste time hurrying up the stairs and into the main house. They were led quickly through the halls by several worn-out-looking pack members, until they entered onto the front porch.

Stiles froze immediately taking in the sight before him.

The front lawn was lit by the porch lights and dozens of moving flashlights. People were laid out everywhere, in various stages of injury. More pack members were darting around them, taking care of everyone they could. Stiles was relieved to see faces he recognized mostly alright and sitting up on their own. 

He didn’t have much time to stare, before the Omegas were being urged toward a group of people being rapidly attended to by Doctor Deaton and his team from the werewolf clinic. The other three Omegas rushed forward and sat quickly down next to the injured, proffering their wrists for the injured to smell.

Stiles recognized immediately that these were Alphas that were injured, and the Omegas were using their scents to help calm and relax them. Stiles stood frozen, not sure where to even begin. All the shadowed faces looked the same and he couldn’t tell who needed him most.

_“Stiles!”_

Stiles jolted at the sound of his name, looking over to see Talia’s husband and Second, Rick, waving him over. Stiles hurried to him, and immediately gasped.

Talia was sitting upright on the ground, breathing deeply as Dr. Deaton did something to her collarbone. It took Stiles several long seconds to realize the doctor was pulling a bullet out of her. Stiles felt faint at the sight of the dark black liquid that he knew was blood covering the woman.

“Could you let her smell you Stiles? To help keep her calm,” Rick added, eyes wide but determined in the faint light from up on the porch.

Stiles nodded, then said _‘yes’,_ moving closer to edge his way around Deaton and offer his hand to Talia. But the Alpha was already shaking her head _‘no’_.

 _“Derek,”_ she said, voice more of a growl than her usual gentle tone. “Go to Derek, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded again, backing up and trying to figure out who Derek was, and where to go. Rick took Stiles’ hand then, pulling him quickly over to a figure that was growling and hunched over. Two of Dr. Deaton’s assistants were trying to grab hold of the form, but it kept jerking away, snapping teeth each time they got close.

Stiles realized with horror that the man was still partially wolfed out, red eyes glowing bright in the darkness. 

Stiles cringed back, but Rick was behind him urging him forward encouragingly. “Just let him get your scent for a minute. That’s good….” He walked Stiles closer, speaking to the growling man. “Derek, this is Stiles. He’s an Omega. Can you calm down so he can get closer? That’s good, son. Just breathe in his scent. That’s it….”

Stiles was now within arm’s length of the werewolf, heart beating wildly in his chest as he saw the gleam of sharp teeth and contorted facial features. 

The man, Derek, growled lowly, but it sounded more like he was in pain than angry. Swallowing thickly, Stiles reached a hand forward, sure it was going to be torn off by the werewolf.

But, to his surprise, Derek shuffled the distance between them, red eyes locked onto Stiles, and took several deep and staggered breaths at his wrist. The two medics wasted no time, moving in and locating his injuries while Stiles stayed still as a statue, allowing the man to keep breathing in his scent.

It took several long minutes and maneuvering by the medics, but they finally managed to pull four bullets out of the man. When the last one was removed, the man’s body sagged and his hand reached out, grabbing hold of Stiles’ hand and yanking him down with him so that it stayed near his nose.

Stiles was pulled to his knees by the movement, but didn’t resist. It took a few moments of stillness before it occurred to Stiles that the werewolf had passed out. Stiles looked around, unsure if he should stay with the man, or move to offer his scent to another Alpha. But as he scanned the lawn, he realized everyone seemed to be recovering quickly. Even Talia was standing on shaky feet, leaning against her husband and a blood-soaked Peter. 

So, Stiles stayed where he was, feeling the steady rush of breath from the unconscious man holding his hand. 

Dr. Deaton left Talia’s side a few minutes later and began checking Derek’s vitals where he lay. With a satisfied nod, he turned to Stiles and said, “Well done, Mr. Stilinski. You may go now. He’s resting.”

Stiles nodded back and tried to tug his hand from the Derek’s grip. It took several tries—even unconscious, the man kept a tight hold on Stiles. 

When he was finally free, Stiles stepped away, wandering aimlessly around the healing werewolves scattered across the grounds. 

It was Cora who found him several minutes later and took him inside to one of the empty living rooms, telling him his father was handling the arrests of the surviving hunters and would be coming by to pick him up as soon as he could.

Stiles was relieved to hear that his father was alright, and that he’d be going home soon. Tonight had been like a nightmare. He was sure he would be having bad dreams about black blood and burning red eyes for the next month.

Finding a spot on the corner of one of the sectional sofas, Stiles curled up and fell almost instantly to sleep.

-O_O-

Stiles awoke the next morning to Talia Hale gently shaking him.

“Stiles, dear, your father is here to pick you up.”

Stiles groggily rose from the comfort of the couch where someone had put a blanket on him. As they made their way to the front door, Talia said, “Before you go, there is someone who would like to thank you for helping him.”

Stiles nodded, still tired from the excitement of the past evening.

They stepped out onto the front porch, into the faint pink light of the dawning sun clearing away the dark and leaving dew and mist in its wake.

In the distance, Stiles’ dad stood by his cruiser.

But just off the porch, standing quietly by himself, was-

_-Stiles’ man-crush, ‘Mystery Forest Alpha’._

Stiles jolted at the sight of him, snapping fully awake, as all the times he’d jacked off to the man’s perfect face and impressive muscles chose that moment to flood his memory.

He flushed, and KNEW he was flushing, which made him flush harder.

_Oh, Christ! The voyeur Alpha was a HALE!_

_And standing right in front of him-!_

‘Stiles,” Talia interrupted his thoughts, “This is my oldest son, Alpha Derek. You helped him last night when he was struggling with his injuries.”

Stiles flashed back to the partially wolfed-out man that had taken his hand so possessively. It was yet another shock that the two were the same person. He looked even more handsome now, wearing a clean, black Henley and dark jeans, bare feet collecting moisture in the short grass of the lawn.

The man stepped forward, eyes flashing red, and Stiles nervously took his own steps towards the man.

‘ _Derek,’_ he said the name in his mind, as he allowed his own eyes to flash and take in the sight of his wolf. Gorgeous!

Derek gestured, hand out, to take Stiles’ own, and Stiles’ pulse rushed as they made contact.

Derek bowed to sniff Stiles’ wrist, and Stiles could feel the heat of his breath grazing over his cool skin. As soon as he lifted, Stiles repeated the movement, bending slightly to smell the man’s wrist.

Stiles was immediately struck by the familiar scent of an unmated Alpha, with the added spice of man and woods. It was an intoxicating combination, and Stiles barely resisted getting an extra few sniffs in.

Drawing back, his eyes instantly met Derek’s knowing ones, an amazing shade of blue and green up close.

This Alpha had seen Stiles at his most vulnerable—trapped in the throes of Heat.

And they both knew it.

 _‘Danger,’_ Stiles thought to himself.

He was definitely in danger from this man.

-O_<-

They’d been driving for nearly ten minutes before Stiles’ dad spoke.

“You alright after everything last night, kid?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered, mind swimming in a lake of blues and greens. _Not a fluke after all,_ he was quickly coming to accept. Derek Hale was the singular most attractive man Stiles had ever seen.

And Stiles was definitely not straight anymore.

“Good, good,” his father replied, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. It was another several minutes before he asked, “That was Derek Hale that you were introduced to by the porch, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied again before adding, “He got hurt pretty bad last night. I… I helped him with the pain. Using my scent.”

“Well, that was awfully kind of you, son.” His dad paused before adding, “Derek’s a good guy. We work with him a lot at the station. Poor guy is always the first to go running into danger. Not surprised he took the brunt of it last night.”

Realizing that he was sitting on a wealth of information, Stiles quickly said, as casually as he could manage, “Yeah, it’s weird that I haven’t met him in the past month. I thought I would have been introduced to him before now, like with the other Hale Alphas.”

“Well, Derek’s not… very social, son. Spends most of his time patrolling the preserve and borders of the Hale territory. He’s got a bit of a reputation.”

“What kind of reputation?” Stiles asked, curiouser by the second.

His father sighed, seeming to think hard before he said, “He’s known to be a bit… feral. Spends a little too much time in wolf form, you know? The Hales worry about him, but…. Like I said, he’s not a bad guy. Not really. Probably someone you should stay away from, though. Just for your safety.”

Stiles frowned, mulling over his father’s words carefully.

_Stiles did like a challenge…._

_And staying clear of Derek really didn’t appeal to him…._

-O_<-

It was a slightly overcast day the following Tuesday, and Stiles was pissed.

Jogging to try and burn off some of his anger, he flew through the woods on agile feet. Everything had been fine until lacrosse practice. Damn stupid Jackson, again! He had to KNOW that tackling Stiles would cause the werewolves in the stands to flip out!

And there had been a LOT of werewolves watching their practice. Apparently, the visiting Alphas had caught on that they could possibly spend more time around Stiles by attending the afternoon sessions, so they were showing up en masse.

Not to mention this was the first practice in which Coach Finstock had let him do more than run laps!

And now, probably the last…

Jackson hadn’t been seriously hurt, though. Just scared a bit…

Okay—scared _a lot_! But it could only improve his shitty attitude to be put in his place! And none of it was STILES’ fault!

But Stiles was the one the Coach suspended from the team. As a ‘safety precaution’ for the rest of the players.

What a load of-

There was a sudden thumping of fast galloping footsteps getting closer just within earshot.

Something was following him, Stiles suddenly realized.

And getting closer, _fast!_

There were the loud sounds of foot treads and movement coming up on his right at a dangerous speed, and Stiles whipped his head around to see-

The blur of a wolf charging after him at full speed-!

Stiles gave a frightened shout, before boosting his own speed to max.

_Oh geez-! Oh fuck! What the hell was happening-!?_

Stiles’ foot slid a little on some loose dirt, and he barely recovered fast enough not to break his stride.

_Why the HELL was a frickin’ wolf charging at him?!_

Something in Stiles was on high alert- urging him to go even faster. DON’T GET CAUGHT! Probably his terrified human side reacting to the primal fear of something with sharp teeth hunting him for dinner!

Stiles heeded the inner voice, legs and lungs burning as he made it to the lake shore and bolted along the rocky banks.

_Up!_

_Over!_

_Forward!_

_RUN!_

Stiles saw the familiar large rocks that led to his waterfall approaching fast and knew he had one shot to jump up quickly before the wolf at his heels lunged-!

He made the leap, surprising himself at how high up on the rock edge he made it.

_Talk about motivation-!_

Flinging out his hands, Stiles deftly climbed higher, eager to get out of range.

It wasn’t until he was high atop the waterfall that he dared peer over the edge.

Below, the wolf was huffing and scrabbling with huge paws on the rocks.

“ _Hah!”_ Stiles shouted down victoriously, gasping deep breaths himself.

Below, the wolf paused, flashing red eyes up at him.

_…An Alpha…?_

Well, Stiles wasn’t going to let this stand. No way was some Alpha going to chase him through the woods like a scared bunny rabbit!

Stiles flashed his own eyes, taking in the phantom-like form of-

_A very naked Derek Hale._

-O_O-

Stiles’ breath squeezed out of him and his already red face heated up like it was on fire.

“ _WhaT tHe HeLL dUde!!”_ he shouted down at the wolf, who was now pacing back and forth threateningly below.

The wolf didn’t respond. Instead, it made another go of trying to climb the wall of rocks with soulful whines.

Stiles dared to flash his eyes again, taking in the ghostly form of human Derek, fully naked and GLORIOUS stomping back and forth on the ground below.

Yep. Definitely Derek Hale. _All of him…._

_And hot-damn, was there a LOT of him._

Stiles decided to try again, this time more calmly. “I know that’s you Derek!” No response again. “What the hell are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack!?”

Nothing from the wolf.

_Perfect._

Stiles hadn’t had much experience at dealing with werewolves in their wolfy forms, but he knew they could still understand English.

Apparently, Derek was just determined to ignore his potential dinner’s pleas for mercy.

_Great._

Well, Stiles had the high ground here – both physically and morally – and he wasn’t going to come down until a calm human Derek made a SHITLOAD of apologies for his behavior.

_Or…_

Until said Alpha gave a few furious huffs and stomped back off into the forest, which is exactly what Wolf-Derek ended up doing nearly ten minutes later.

Stiles watched him go into the woods for as far as he could see the dark brown fur of the wolf, before it disappeared from sight.

Stiles gave it another ten minutes before he dared climb down.

And, deciding to conserve his remaining energy in case he needed it, Stiles opted to walk the path back home.

It was blessedly uneventful.

But during his walk, while straining his ears for the sound of the wolf returning, his dad’s words suddenly came back to him. Specifically, the word ‘ _feral’_ that he had used to describe Derek Hale.

And _yeah,_ Stiles acknowledged as he trudged, sweating, back home, _that was a pretty good way of putting it._

-O_O-

“So, um, what does it mean if a someone in werewolf form, uh, chases an Omega…?”

Stiles was sitting on the back porch of the Hale house, sipping cherry limeaids with the Omega, Sarah. It was a nice day, and the two had been chatting like old friends for the past hour, with Stiles asking a variety of slightly embarrassing questions.

But he had been waiting to slip this particular question in as subtly as possible.

“Do you mean _socially_ chases? Or, like, _physically_?” Sarah asked.

“Like physically, um, through the woods maybe…?”

Sarah’s cheerful grin became worried, “Why do you ask…?”

Stiles played for casual, already having a plan in case this came up. “I’ve seen it in a few movies.” He shrugged.

“Well,” Sarah seemed to relax a bit, “It’s another one of those instinctual things that carried over from the primal days of werewolves. Back before there were established modern social customs for how Alphas behaved around Omegas. There used to be Hunts, back when there were way more Omegas around. Every full moon, eligible Omegas would run through the woods to get to an established ‘safe spot’ while eligible Alphas chased them. If one of the Alphas caught the Omega, then they would be the top contender for the spot of heat mate during the Omega’s next heat. Of course, the Omega still had a choice, but back in that time, the fastest Alpha was usually the best hunter and provider, so most Omegas considered it an honor to spend their heats with the winner. Does that make sense?”

Stiles considered it closely, trying to make the pieces of his experience fit into Sarah’s narrative. “So, if, just for the sake of it, we say an Alpha were to chase me through the woods now, in modern day, would that be the same thing…?”

“Oh, they wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Sarah stated easily. “It’s considered very _feral_ to do so. Any Alpha that even tries would face serious punishment from their packs’ lead Alpha. Talk about a breach of social rules! _Whew!”_ Sarah exclaimed, laughing.

“ _But…”_ and here she became quieter and more secretive, “If a mated pair were to, you know, recreate a hunt, then that would be between two consenting werewolves…. so, if you’re curious about that…?”

Stiles blushed hotly. “ _No_! No, I just-I mean, I wondered-“ He faltered, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck in embarrassment. His eyes darted around wondering if anyone could hear their embarrassing talk about werewolf kinks. “Anyway, I was just wondering. No biggie.”

“ _Mmm-Hmm_ …” Sarah hummed with a knowing grin.

“Really!” Stiles whined.

-O_O-

Later that evening, Stiles lay in bed, considering everything that Sarah had told him.

 _So…_ Derek could get in a lot of trouble for that little jog they had together…? Interesting. But why would he risk it? Or was he just so feral that he couldn’t control it…?

And, if he had caught Stiles…

Stiles felt his face heat up at the possibility.

And that was in addition to having spied on Stiles during his last heat….

What a shame he was such a fast runner, Stiles told himself as he reached to down to handle his waking erection.

_Yeah…_

_Damn shame, really…_

-O_O-

It was inevitable, what with his next heat coming up, that he would end up having to accept one of the many date invitations that he had received.

And since Laura was constantly surrounded by people, Stiles regretfully decided to move on to the next potential heat mate on his list, Cynthia Matthews. She seemed pretty chill, plus her gift had been a Playstation 5, so….

Stiles sat in his jeep for several minutes after he arrived at the coffee shop, mentally trying to psyche himself up.

No big deal, really.

He was just going to invite a really attractive woman to be his heat mate. And, yeah, everyone KNEW that’s why he had accepted her date. And ALSO yeah, they all knew that he was planning on getting laid by the smoking hot Alpha.

But, yeah, no big deal at all.

Stiles slammed his head against the steering wheel.

Word had traveled fast. Too fast.

Stiles had called her at around nine o’clock that morning, and his dad had called him by twelve to ask if he was sure about it. And if the Sheriff knew about it, then the Hales would have gotten word. And if the Hales had heard of it, then the chances were that the other Alpha visitors would be in the know, now, too.

So basically, EVERYONE in Beacon County had to be aware that Stiles was about to put his sweaty moves on a woman WAY out of his league.

_No. Biggie._

Unable to put it off any longer, at risk of being late, Stiles dumped himself ungracefully out of his Jeep and pushed his way through the doors of the coffee shop.

It was busy, but not too bad, what with it already being afternoon.

He saw a figure stand when he entered, and immediately recognized it as Cynthia. She was just as stunning as Stiles remembered, all tall grace and long blonde hair. She smiled winningly at him as he approached with a wave.

‘ _Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out!’_ he tried to tell himself as he moved to the seat across from her. “Hello, Cynthia. Thank you for meeting me.”

“My pleasure, Stiles. I hope you don’t mind, but I asked the barista what you usually get, and went ahead and ordered that for you.”

“Oh, no that’s-that’s actually fine. Smart, even. Thank you.” He took the drink she indicated on the table in front of him. He took a sip, and she beamed.

“So, how has everything been going since we last met?” she asked casually.

Stiles almost sighed with relief. Just as he had expected from her, she took easy charge of the conversation. Keeping everything light and friendly. “Oh, you know. Crazy. It’s definitely been a learning curve”, he answered honestly.

“Oh, I bet,” she acknowledged with a grin. “Tell me, what’s been the weirdest thing you’ve learned?”

They chatted like that for several minutes before she began to touch on the sensitive subject he had been dreading.

_Oh, well. Had to happen eventually. And now Stiles was as emotionally prepared for it as he’ll ever be._

She said, “I really was happy to hear from you. I understand you spent your last heat alone. That must’ve been rough.”

“Uh, yeah. Definitely not a fun experience,” Stiles admitted shyly.

“Poor thing,” She nodded. “Well, I have had some experience helping Omegas through their heat, so I would be happy-“ She cut herself off with a suddenly tight frown, snapping her head around to stare at-

Stiles turned quickly to look-

_Derek Hale._

_Derek freaking Hale_ had just walked into the coffee shop, in all his handsome glory.

Stiles’ heart skipped for a beat, and he felt a flush begin to creep over him.

Cynthia, on the other hand, looked halfway to wolfing out.

Stiles knew from his lessons with the Hale Omegas that Alphas took territory more seriously when an unmated Omega was present. Surely Derek would see them together and automatically know to leave…?

Preferably before Cynthia ruined the table, Stiles thought, watching as her claws subtly extended where her hands lay on the table edge.

But Derek didn’t seem to register at all that they were even there. Not so much as a look in their direction, which Stiles found suspicious. Like, surely he could smell them. The coffee shop wasn’t at all big or crowded.

But the other Alpha simply walked straight up to the counter (handsomely) to place his order (handsomely) and move to the side to wait for it (you guessed it--handsomely).

“Like I was saying.” Stiles’ attention was pulled back to Cynthia, who was clenching her jaw so tightly she could barely say the words, “I would. Be happy. To help you. Through your next. Heat.”

Stiles began to break out into a nervous sweat. He hoped his reaction to Derek being in the room wasn’t so noticeable that she was picking up on it. Sure, his heart was beating faster, but that could easily be nerves. And if he could just stop openly staring over at the man….

“Oh, yes. That’s very, um, kind of you. To, uh, offer yourself. Like that.” Stiles could see Derek get his order out of the corner of his eye.

_Great--now leave!_

But, instead of walking out the door, Derek turned and walked-

-DIRECTLY TO THEIR SMALL TABLE.

  1. _OH._



Cynthia seemed frozen in rage, eyes now glowing fully red as she glared at Derek while he approached.

Derek sat a plate with a croissant, butter, and jam on the table in front of Stiles.

Stiles had the distinct impression that SLAPPING Cynthia would have been less dramatic.

There was silence as no one seemed to breath at the table.

Derek had just gifted Stiles, an unmated Omega, with food.

Right in front of another Alpha.

Who he was on a date with.

To discuss being heat partners.

The social implications of it had Stiles reeling, sure that he was about to watch a bloody fight unfold in the little coffee shop. Over _HIM!_

But no one was moving, yet. Everything was perfectly still.

Derek stood beside Stiles, apparently waiting. His crotch was head height on Stiles, and Stiles REALLY tried not to think about that.

Cynthia seemed to be waiting herself, though with significantly less decorum.

And Stiles knew--just KNEW--they were waiting to see his reaction before they reacted.

Stiles dared a glance up at Derek, their eyes meeting.

He really had INCREDIBLE eyes. Made all the prettier by the hard, determined look he had in them as he stared at Stiles, willing him to react.

Well, Stiles had learned enough about Alpha customs to know what it meant to accept the food gift from Derek.

Especially right in front of his potential heat partner….

_But…_

Stiles happened to really like croissants.

Especially when delivered to him by this specific glaring Alpha….

Stiles shifted his numb hands from where they had been clasped nervously around each other, to pick up the croissant. He lifted it to his mouth and took a courtesy bite, before chewing and swallowing delicately.

“Thank you, Derek,” he said with an easiness that he definitely did not feel.

Derek’s tense face relaxed.

And Cynthia pounced.

-O_O-

“ _I’m sure he knows what it means,”_ his dad said into the cell phone. “ _NO, I am sure he—j-just--hang on!”_

His dad turned to Stiles, face weary and cell phone pressed against his chest. “Talia wants to make sure you understand the implications of eating the croissant?”

Stiles nodded and said cheerfully, “I fully understand the implications.”

His dad gave him a tight warning look, before lifting the phone back to his ear. “ _Yes. He definitely understands. No. No, I’m SURE he wasn’t intentionally trying to start any pack wars, he just--listen, listen, he’s always liked croissants. Maybe--I don’t know--maybe he skipped lunch-!”_

Stiles decided to tune back out the panicked conversation taking place over the phone.

They were sitting in the Sheriff’s station, in his dad’s personal office, and both Derek Hale and Cynthia Matthews were currently locked up in separate holding cells in the back of the building.

It was all a huge mess, but…

Stiles really had to stop _grinning._

There was no reason to be happy of the brawl that had just left the coffee shop all but decimated.

_Except that…._

_Well…_

There’s just been a brawl.

Over HIM.

One that involved _Derek Hale_.

Fighting over _STILES._

Stiles was experiencing a high he never could’ve imagined feeling just months before.

Even if Lydia Martin had thrown sanity to the wind and asked him out in front of the entire school, Stiles couldn’t have felt more powerful.

And all because Derek Hale had bought him a fucking croissant.

His father turned with an unimpressed look and mouthed the words, ‘ _Stop. Smiling._ ’

Stiles tried again to wipe the stupid grin from his face.

“ _Listen, Stiles is eighteen and a smart kid. I don’t care how upset the Matthews pack is, they are going to have to accept that he ate the damn croissant-!”_ There was a pause, before his dad turned to him and asked, “ _She wants to know if you are serious about Derek.”_

Stiles just nodded, his grin returning despite his best efforts.

His dad rubbed his face, then said into the phone, “ _Yes. It seems so.”_

Stiles wasn’t sure what Talia said after that, but the phone call ended shortly after. His dad sat down the cell phone, then leaned over his desk to look disapprovingly at Stiles.

“Son…” he started, then abruptly decided to sit down. “You already know how I feel about Derek Hale.”

“You said he’s a good guy,” Stiles quickly pointed out.

His dad just raised his hand for silence. “I said a lot of things, but now I’m worried I gave you the wrong impression. Derek Hale is… well, he’s just not someone I like to think of you having as a heat partner, son.”

There were a few moments of silence before Stiles asked, “Because he’s a guy?”

His dad winced and quickly shook his head. “You know that’s got nothing to do with it—"

“But that’s what the others are thinking, isn’t it?” Stiles argued, growing angry. “They think I should pick a female, so there’s a chance we’ll become mates and make Alpha puppies!”

His dad raised his hand for silence again, eyebrows rising. “Easy now, son. Calm down,” he said. “I honestly think everyone is just a little shocked that you would choose Derek. He’s, well, he’s not anyone’s idea of an ideal candidate.”

“Why? Because he’s a little socially awkward? Well, so am I, Dad!”

“No--not because he’s a ‘little’ socially awkward, son. It’s just… he’s a lot more… experienced… than you. You should be looking for someone who is more—more—"

His dad faltered for the words, but Stiles knew what he was trying to avoid saying. “You think he’ll sexually corrupt me because I’m a poor little virgin!”

His dad looked every bit like he didn’t want to be having this conversation. Thank GOD that office, like many in the station, was soundproof. Even Stiles’ own ears were burning red from saying it out loud.

There was a long silence that followed before the Sheriff finally said, “I can’t make the decision for you. I just want to know you won’t get hurt. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Stiles replied quietly.

“ _Good,”_ his dad said. “ _Good_ ,” he repeated.

-O_O-

The conversation with Talia went a lot smoother, in a way.

It was still uncomfortable as hell, but possible pack war aside, she seemed to think Derek was less dangerous to Stiles’ ‘moral chastity’ than his father.

“Are the Matthews really that angry?” Stiles asked her, as they sat on the Hale’s front porch swing, gently rocking.

“Angry, yes. Likely to start a war over it? No.” Talia spoke softly, putting his mind at ease. “Omegas can get away with a lot more than Alphas and Betas. It would be a bad reflection on their pack if they caused any more uproar about your decision.”

“That’s good,” Stiles sighed, before asking, “And you? Do you think I’m making a mistake?”

“Derek is a good boy, with a big heart. He’s just had to see a lot more violence than I would’ve wished on him. He had a bad experience with an ex-girlfriend- a rogue hunter we later found out- name Kate. But, I’m sure that if he has finally taken to you, then he’s got a very good reason….”

-O_O-

Stiles kept his attention on the trees around him as he ran, looking for any sign that he was being stalked.

A certain blue/green-eyed Alpha had been keeping a low profile lately, ever since the Coffee Shop incident, and Stiles’ heat would be here in a few days.

_It was time to try and flush him out._

And Stiles new just how to do so.

He kept his pace light, ears straining for the sound of footsteps, but he was beginning to grow restless.

_Where the hell was Derek?!_

They had to have at least one normal conversation before Stiles would agree to sleep with him! And they were running out of time!

Stiles made it to the lake’s shore and began edging his way along.

Really, this guy was a pain in the ass! All he’d done was chase Stiles around the forest and offer him a piece of bread. If he thought that was all it took to get into Stiles’ pants, he had another thing coming! Where was the romance? Where was the deep, emotional connection? Where was the damn box of chocolates--something! _Anything!_

Stiles made it to the rocks leading up to the waterfall, disappointed. Muttering under his breath about emotionally constipated werewolves, he climbed the ledges up to the top. He had just made it up an over the top-most edge when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled the rest of the way up.

Someone wrapped themselves around him tightly and dragged them both down onto the flat rock at their feet.

Stiles’ heart skipped two beats and he flushed darkly.

“ _Hey, Derek,”_ he said with more calm than he felt.

“Hello, Stiles,” Derek replied, right into his ear, before turning Stiles’ face around to kiss him.

_Well, so much for conversation…._

Stiles eagerly twisted in the man’s arms, returning the kiss with vigor.

_Hell. Yes._

_Finally, some action!_

Derek’s hands roved under Stiles’ shirt, grazing over his nipples and going even lower to his abs. Stiles bucked up against the touch, his cock bobbing against Derek’s forearm through his shorts.

Derek moaned, reaching a hand into Stiles’ waistband and gently tightening around him.

It was Stiles’ turn to moan now, as he bucked his hips up into the man’s hand.

“Jesus Christ!” he rasped, breaking his kiss with Derek to suck in breath at the incredible sensation. It really was some next-level-shit having someone else besides your own hand doing the pumping-! Stiles rolled his entire body up into the movements, while his own hands clenched on Derek’s shoulder and in his short hair.

 _Geez,_ he wasn’t going to last another minute! Stiles tried to slow his pace, but his body had a mind of its own, now. All he could do was gasp Derek’s name as his hips rocked up and down in the heat of the Alpha’s hand.

_This was ecstasy!_

Derek moved his mouth from Stiles’ down to his neck where his short beard scratched hotly against the sensitive skin. Stiles was a mess by now, feeling his balls start to tighten as he edged closer with every pump of Derek’s hand.

Stiles suddenly came with bone-racking shudders, Derek’s muscled body and the sky floating above him. He moaned his way loudly though his orgasm, ending with a trilling sigh as Derek loosened and finally released his cock.

Stiles breathed deeply, desperate for air as the cool breeze blew against the heat of his body and the wetness spread across his stomach.

It took Stiles a while to find his voice (and his brain), but after a few minutes he finally said, as casually as he could, “You owe me another croissant, Hale.”

Derek suddenly broke into laughter, the warm sound of it sending shivers through Stiles.

“I’ll buy you a dozen,” his deep voice purred as he nuzzled the undoubtedly red rash on Stiles neck.

“Mmm…” Stiles hummed, enjoying the sensation.

“So,” Stiles said after a few more moments, “I think you’re supposed to formally ask to be my heat partner…”

“Oh?” Derek answered, coyly.

“Yes,” Stiles insisted firmly. “And keep in mind,” he continued, “that I have some serious dirt on you, Hale. That little game of tag through the woods, for instance. Bet you wouldn’t want that getting out to all your wolfy family and friends.”

“Oh, nooo-“ Derek mock-moaned, laughing into Stiles shoulder. “I guess you have me right where you want me.”

“Yep,” Stiles chirped happily.

“Well, then. Stiles,” Derek lifted himself up, forearm resting on the hard rock beneath them as he met Stiles eyes,” Will you allow me to be your heat partner…?”

“Hmmm, well, since you ask SO nicely…” Derek ended his sentence by planting another hard kiss on Stiles’ mouth.

And, so, just like that, it was decided.

...

..

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do an additional chapter for this story, if I get enough positive feedback. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. I promise to read and love everyone of them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Omegan Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn! Thanks for the overwhelming response to the first part of this story. Now, by POPULAR demand, here is the second part. (Mosty porn, with some plot sprinkled in). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I love hearing your thoughts on the story!

'Omegan Tendencies' Podfic Embedded MP3 (Below):

Stiles had a mission: Become a ‘Sexpert’. An expert on sex.

The deadline? Three days.

Only three days before he was due to get hot and heavy with Derek Hale.

Only three days to cram his brain with everything he can find on-not just gay sex-but Omega and Alpha sex.

A mere three days…

Stiles slammed his laptop shut, just as the Omega was begging her ‘daddy’ alpha to give her his knot.

Nope! NOPENOPENOPE-all the nopes!

Stiles was just about to give up and cancel his heat plans with Derek. This was ridiculous!

There HAD to be a non-dramatized porno of casual heat sex somewhere in the vast chasms of the internet.

But if there was, Stiles had managed to find everything BUT that.

_EVERYTHING._

His poor eyes and ears had been subjected to the most embarrassing displays of Omegan subservient bedroom behavior ever!

Really-who cast these actresses!? It was all, ‘Yes, Alpha’ and ‘I’ll be a good little Omega, Alpha’. Where was the realism? Where was the sass?! Where were the-

Men?!

Stiles had yet to come across a single Alpha/Omega porno where they were both men!

_What the Hell!?_

It couldn’t be so rare as that!

_But then again…_

Stiles remembered the statistics on Omegas, and how only 1 in 5 was male. Talk about grim numbers.

But still, 20% of Omegas was a fairly big number. And surely, they wouldn’t all be having straight, baby-making sex… right?

So, where the hell was the representation!?

He was going to write a very sternly worded letter to the porno industry, just as soon as he-

KNOCK!-KNOCK!

Stiles turned to his door, scrambling to ensure his (already shut) laptop was DEFINITELY closed and not making porno noises. “Uh, yep. Come in!”

His dad poked his head in the door. “Meeting with the lawyers starts in thirty minutes. You ready to head over?”

“Yes, uh, just let me, um-“ Stiles rushed to the dresser to locate a clean shirt to throw on, before tripping his way to his bed to hop into the first pair of shoes he could find. “Yes. Yep. I’m totally ready.” He gave his dad a thumbs-up.

The sheriff just shook his head, turning to leave.

Stiles followed behind him, but stopped to look quickly into the mirror.

Derek would be there, at the courthouse.

Stiles looked himself up and down, frowning.

He was tall, and pretty lanky. His hair was a mess, sticking up in different directions.

He flashed his eyes to see his inner wolf. The wolf also had messy golden brown fur and a tongue that seemed to loll permanently out of it's mouth (or at least every time Stiles had seen it in the mirror). Basically it was _adorable_ to Stiles, but Stiles wasn't sure how he looked to other werewolves...

He unflashed his eyes, to take in his human form again.

At least he had a bit of a tan going for him, thanks to all his runs in the forest. 

He flashed his eyes to see his inner wolf. The wolf also had messy golden brown fur and a tongue that seemed to loll permanently (or at least every time Stiles had seen it in the mirror). Basically it was _adorable_ to Stiles, but Stiles wasn't sure how he looked to other werewolves...

During one of which, he’d seen Derek for the first time…

And during the most recent of which…

Stiles’ reflection was blushing hard at the memory of Derek’s heavy body over him, his hand-

“Stiles! Get moving, kid!”

Stiles jolted, stumbling to the door and out of his room hurriedly.

Better not to let his mind wander too much, what with his dad AND a team of lawyers to look forward to…

-^o^-

The municipal courthouse was a huge building, and very officious. Stiles had never been inside in the four years that he had lived in Beacon Hills. Walking into it now, with his dad at his side, Stiles tried not to let his nerves overwhelm him.

It was just…

He hadn’t actually expected so many formalities in choosing a heat partner. He figured eating a croissant and starting a brawl in a coffee shop was as intense as it got.

But now there were lawyers… and contracts that had to be discussed. In a huge and intimidating building….

It was a LOT.

They entered the building and made their way down a long, echoing hall. Conversations could be heard going on behind closed doors as they passed.

As they turned from that long hall into another, Stiles saw Talia and Derek up ahead.

Stiles immediately regretted not putting more effort into his clothing choice. Talia was dressed in a very nice (very expensive looking) suit. While Derek had even dressed up a bit for the occasion, wearing a black V-neck shirt and actual shoes.

Stiles was officially intimidated.

He fell a bit behind his dad, hoping the Sheriff would handle all the niceties.

Stiles could just be content with staring hungrily at Derek during the proceedings.

Unfortunately, his dad had other plans…

The Sheriff grabbed onto Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him to the front just as Talia greeted them.

“Hello, Stiles. Sheriff.”

Stiles waited a few moments before realizing his dad was NOT going to be rescuing him from the mortification of talking. This was probably meant to be a lesson. The old man was definitely still bitter about the coffee shop incident…

“Hello, Mrs. Hale. Um, Derek,” Stiles finally replied shyly. Oh, God. Of all the times to get embarrassed by simple social interaction-

“Hello, Stiles,” Derek replied softly.

And that’s when it happened. Stiles felt the flush that followed Derek’s simple greeting grow. And grow. And keep growing, until-

Stiles knew he was bright red and incapable of any more talking without stuttering and fumbling over the words like an idiot.

And worse, it was so noticeable! Stiles was radiating the heat of embarrassment. So much so, that even his father decided to have mercy on him.

“Are the lawyers ready to begin?” the Sheriff asked, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yes, they’re just inside, working out the contract,” Talia answered, blessedly pretending not to notice Stiles (who was sure he was glowing red by now). “Shall we go in?”

She led the way, and Derek gestured for the Sheriff and Stiles to follow her before he brought up the rear.

 _Get a fucking hold of yourself!_ Stiles cursed, trying to think of anything but his and Derek’s last meeting at the waterfall. It was just a quick and friendly hand job! NO wait- DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT!

Stiles was offered a seat at the large table in the center of the room, and he gladly took it, hoping to conceal his growing erection.

Geez, Derek had spoken, like, two words, and Stiles was already dangerously close to jumping the table and humping the man. This was going to be a disaster…

“Well, if everyone is ready, we’ll go ahead and begin,” one of the lawyers on the Hale side spoke up. “We have before us a standard Alpha and Omega Heat contract. If it’s okay with everyone, we’ll go over the finer points of it, just to ensure we’re all on the same page.”

No one objected to this, so another lawyer (of the six total), began. “Location. Alpha Derek Hale has suggested his family’s country retreat in the Preserve as a nice, private location for the Heat to be spent.” She looked around the room for consensus.

There was a moment before his dad spoke. “How secluded, exactly, is this place? I’m wondering if emergency services can find it, should there be a need?”

One of the lawyers on the Hale side, a thin, pale man at the far end of the table, snorted rudely under his breath. Stiles glared at the man.

Sure, it seemed a little overprotective of his dad to ask, but Stiles DID tend to have mishaps, and the fire department knew him by name at this point. So, it was a valid question.

Talia answered quickly, “It’s only fifteen minutes from the main road of the preserve. Not hard to find at all for emergency services.”

Stiles’ dad nodded his approval, seemingly content with her answer.

 _So, they would be all alone, in the middle of the forest,_ Stiles thought, swallowing thickly.

“Alright,” the same lawyer spoke up, reading the contract. “Next is the role of covering costs for food and support items. Alpha Derek Hale has already agreed to cover everything that will be needed. He’s asked that Omega Stiles Stilinski make a list of foods and other items that he can procure before that time.”

Stiles immediately asked, “What, like Pop-tarts, and stuff?”

There was quiet ‘harumph’ from the man at the end of the table again, and Stiles glared at him harder.

What? It was a valid question! Stiles didn’t know if he should make a list of full three-course meals or just the snack items!

“Anything you think you’ll want, Stiles,” Talia answered smoothly. “Derek will, of course, plan for everything, but you can suggest your comfort foods such as Pop-tarts or your favorite meals, as well.”

“Oh, okay,” Stiles responded, embarrassed.

“We’ll have the list to you this evening,” his dad answered for Stiles.

 _This wasn’t going so great…_ Stiles thought to himself.

“Next, we have the matter of bites and knotting.”

Stiles’ eyes widened where they were focused on the table. They were NOT going to discuss mating bites and knots in front of God and everyone present, _surely!_

“Alpha Derek Hale has elected that there be no significant biting and/or injuring that may lead to scarring or discomfort. Of course, knotting is more difficult to control, but he has agreed to do his best to prevent a knotting incident.”

“I think that goes without saying,” his father spoke up, tone serious.

“Just something we want to be clear about, Sheriff,” the lawyer quickly replied. “Some more experienced couples waive that particular line item, but that will not be the case this time.”

“Good,” his father responded, still frowning. Stiles refused to look up or anywhere except at the wood grain of the table. Though the thought of biting certainly had an appeal…

“Lastly, we will cover the Exit Strategy,” the lawyer concluded. “There is cell coverage at the cabin, and Omega Stiles Stilinski will have access to both his cell phone and the landline at all times. If at any point he feels uncomfortable staying, he may call his emergency contact to come pick him up with no repercussions or violation of the contract.”

The sheriff was already nodding before she finished. Stiles did the same.

“Excellent. That concludes our summary of the contract. Are there any questions, or anything not covered that you’d like to discuss?”

She asked this directly to Stiles, who stuttered out without thinking, “Is there a TV there?”

There was another derisive snort from the end of the table, but this time it was followed by a low, reverberating growl coming from-

-Derek.

Stiles’ eyes snapped up to see Derek scowling at the man as his low growl was the only sound in the room. Nobody said a word, or even moved at the warning noise.

It was Talia, who finally broke the tension. She placed a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder, but he still didn’t relax.

“Mr. Harris. Leave. _Quickly_.”

The pale man seemed to have gotten significantly paler in the duration of the silence, and he didn’t need to be told to leave twice, apparently. He all but ran from the room, shutting the door behind him. The echo of his footfalls down the hall could be heard in the silence of the room.

“Yes, Stiles, there is a TV at the cabin, as well as a wide selection of movies. But if you would like to request anything special, just add it to the grocery list.” Talia spoke lightly, her voice seemingly at odds with the tension of just a few seconds ago.

“Oh, okay. Um, thanks.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile. Something about Derek being protective of him was making his stomach do flips. He was sure he was blushing again.

“Is there anything else you can think of, Omega Stilinski?” the female lawyer asked again.

“Uh, no. That’s it.”

“And you, Sheriff?” she asked his dad.

“Nothing official for the contract, but I would like to have Derek be our guest for dinner tomorrow night.”

Stiles didn’t miss the way Derek seemed to freeze at the request.

Geez, leave it to his dad to pull the old ‘intimidate the boyfriend’ routine. Great.

“Derek would be happy to have dinner with your family,” Talia answered for him (a bit forcefully, as if she expected Derek to try to make an excuse not to go).

“Yes, of course.” Derek mumbled.

Stiles almost felt sorry for the alpha….

-^o^-

Holy shit! It was here!

Stiles could see the package he’d ordered on the porch of the house as he and his dad pulled up the drive.

Yes! Yesyesyes!

Stiles bolted out of his dad’s cruiser to hop the few steps up to the porch.

Stiles had been worried it would get delayed in shipping- but IT WAS HERE!!

He snatched up the small package quickly, using his keys to get into the house before his father was even out of the cruiser.

With package in hand, he darted up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut and jumping onto the bed, hugging the parcel close.

IT’S HERE! ~💖

“Son…” his dad’s voice called from downstairs, “do I even want to know…?”

“You definitely don’t!” Stiles called back, happily.

Stiles could practically hear his father’s world-weary sigh.

But forget that!

Stiles immediately grabbed for a pair of scissors to tear the box open.

Inside was another box, this one labeled ‘[ **Vibrator Silicone Butt Plug**](https://www.sextoyunion.com/Anal-Plug-Vibrator-Silicone-Butt-Plug-p782879.html)’.

AND it came with a promotional packet of ‘Cool Sensationz’ lube!

_Aw, hell yes._

Now, just to wait for his dad to leave for work…

-^o^-

‘Buzzbuzzzz’

“Oh-my-God-!”

‘BUzzBuZZBuZz’

Stiles was in HEAVEN!

Holy shit! The world as he knew it ceased to exist! EVERYTHING was changed! There was a whole new world of possibilities open to him now!

“Ohhh, Ohh!” Stiles panted, breathless, writhing on his hands and knees as the plump little toy buzzed merrily inside him.

HOW-in his many years of sexual experience-had he never even tried out a toy like this!? It was a total game-changer!

He teased himself by not reaching for his hard erection, letting the toy do all the work for now.

And WHAT a job it was DOING!

Stiles rocked and dipped, tightened and loosened, slowly losing his mind to the sensation.

Finally, he couldn’t stand the suspense anymore, and he reached between his legs to stroke himself off.

“Oh, geez! Oh, yeah! SHIT! SHIT! YES!”

 _‘Ka-thump!’_ came a sound just outside his second floor bedroom window.

“ARGGAHAhhh-!” Stiles shot up like a bolt, plug still cheerfully buzzing as he grabbed up his blanket to cover himself.

He stared at the window for several long, tense moments, terrified at what he might see.

But there was nothing. No one…

Moving carefully to the window, he peeked out into the darkness at the empty roof and the backyard.

Nothing…

Had he imagined it…?

No. No way.

SOMETHING had been just outside his window. _Watching him_. He was SURE.

Fumbling to turn off the plug, his hands shook-both from nerves and from the raging hard-on he was sporting.

He opened the window, lifting it to poke his head out for a better view. It was night, and everything was cast in shadow.

ANYTHING or ANYONE could be out there.

His mind flashed to the many alpha suitors who had seemed just a bit too desperate…

“Who’s out there!?” Stiles called out into the night air.

No answer.

Stiles wanted to slam the window shut and call his dad, but something stopped him.

An alpha would have to be CRAZY to be spying on an omega in his own house. The SHERIFF’s house, no less. The amount of trouble they could get into if Stiles called the police would be a huge deal.

And Stiles knew of at least one alpha who was just feral enough to try something so bold…

“Derek-if that’s NOT you, I’m going to call my dad right now!”

Nothing moved in the tree line at the back of the lot.

Until-

A pair of red eyes beamed in the darkness, and Derek partially emerged.

“Hah! Pervert!” Stiles squawked.

It was hard to tell from the distance, but Stiles liked to think the alpha looked at least a little ashamed of his behavior.

Stiles, on the other hand, felt a surge of daring overtake him. He shouted, “Hope you enjoyed the preview! I’m closing my curtains from now on, FYI!”

Then, he blew him a kiss before making good on his threat and shutting the window, then pulling the curtains.

 _That’ll teach him to be impatient!_ Stiles thought, bubbling with heady laughter.

Honestly, the NERVE of the alpha…

Stiles was a little in love.

-^o^-

“Here are the rules,” Stiles said sternly. “You don’t mention your gun collection. You don’t threaten to maim and/or kill him if he hurts me. You don’t use your weight as Sheriff to threaten to make his life Hell.”

“My counter-argument,” his dad said calmly. “I do what I want, and you deal with it gracefully.”

“Daaaaddd!”

His dad just ignored him and continued flipping the burgers on the grill where he stood on the back porch.

It was afternoon, the day of Derek’s dinner visit, and so far, Stiles had only become MORE sure that his father was going to embarrass him in front of the alpha.

“I need SOME assurances, old man!” Stiles insisted, crossing his arms.

“I assure you, he will leave this house tonight well-fed AND well-warned.”

Stiles wanted to snap back that Derek had been nothing but the perfect gentleman to Stiles, but, well. That wasn’t entirely true, was it…?

“Oh, my-“ Stiles threw his hands up in defeat, instead.

Well, he _tried_. Guess he was going to find out if Derek was as tough as he looked this evening.

 _Great_.

Stiles returned inside the house to finish prepping the salad. The same salad he was going to make sure his dad ate PLENTY of…

See, Stiles had a few dirty tricks in his arsenal, too. And forcing his dad to eat the leafy monstrosity was about the best revenge he could come up with.

The sound of a car passing in front of the house had Stiles dashing for the front window for the fifth time that afternoon. But the car drove by without so much as slowing.

Okay, maybe he was a little anxious about the dinner. But could you blame him?! He’d only had three encounters with Derek where they’d actually spoken to each other, and even then, they’d barely said anything between them.

Now, he was going to be trapped in a tiny house with him, WITH his dad present!

What were they going to talk about!? Most of the things Stiles wanted to discuss would be totally off-limits with his dad present!

Stiles needed cue cards! That’s it! Safe conversation topics for half-feral alphas being entertained at his dining table. Shit-maybe if he hurried-

Another car was passing in front of his house, but this one slowed down, and pulled into the driveway. It was a sleek, red mustang.

“Oh, God! Oh, geez!” Stiles wheezed, fully panicking now. This was going to be a disaster, he just knew it!

But as he watched, it wasn’t Derek who stepped out of the car. It was another man that Stiles didn’t recognize.

And he was carrying-

-A present.

 _“Oh. Fuck_ ,” Stiles whispered.

_No, no-no-no! It couldn’t be-!_

‘Ding-Dong!’

Stiles scrambled for the door, desperate to get the new suitor to FUCK OFF before Derek got there.

He threw open the door, and-

_-Well, dayum._

Stiles was temporarily thrown, because, well…

The guy _was_ pretty hot.

Not dark, broody, and slightly wild-looking like Derek. _But…_

“Um, I’m not, uh, taking visitors right now,” Stiles stuttered.

The man smiled, his piercing blue eyes crinkling. “Oh, my apologies.” (He didn’t sound very apologetic) “I am Alpha Mischa Matthews, of the Mathews Pack of Salistrade County. I believe you’ve met my sister.”

_Oh, God, no._

“Ohhh. Yes. You’re, uh, Cynthia’s brother…?”

“Yes,” the alpha smiled charmingly, “I’m sorry to hear you’re not taking visitors. But I had hoped for a chance to meet you before your Heat. My sister spoke very highly of you.”

“Well, I, well see, I, uh, already chose my heat partner, soooo….”

“Well,” the alpha leaned in close, grinning, “There’s no rule saying you can’t choose a _different_ partner at the last minute.”

Stiles jaw almost hit the floor.

The _audacity_!

“Stiles,” his father’s voice called from the kitchen. “Is that Derek? Are you going to invite him-“

His father stopped in the entryway to the kitchen at the sight of the new alpha. “Oh. Who’s this?”

Another car, a black Camaro, pulled into the driveway.

_Oh, noooooo…_

“Alpha Mischa Matthews, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sheriff,” the alpha greeted warmly. “I’m sorry to come by unannounced. I just wanted a chance to meet Stiles, personally.”

Derek stepped out of the Camaro, with flowers in hand, eyes already on the alpha standing on the front porch.

“Oh, I see,” the sheriff said, sizing the alpha up. “Well, we’re not taking suitors at the moment, but if you want to come by some other time….”

His dad left the invitation hanging, and Stiles gaped at him, then to Derek who was approaching the porch.

“Well, thanks for stopping by,” Stiles said to the alpha a little too forcefully as Derek came to stand beside him.

“Alpha Hale.” The new alpha, Mischa, turned and gave a short, almost mock-courteous bow to Derek. But Stiles caught the gleam in his eye as he looked at Derek. _And Stiles had a sinking feeling…_

Had this alpha _intentionally_ come by at this time, knowing he would run into Derek-!?

Stiles expected a bloodbath. Was just waiting for Derek to wolf out and lunge for the other alpha’s jugular…

But, to Stiles’ shock and relief, Derek just gave a stiff nod at the alpha. “Alpha Matthews.”

“Uh, Derek! Alpha Matthews was just leaving,” Stiles interjected, desperate to get the alpha away before Derek could do something his father could use in the argument against him.

“Yes, of course,” Alpha Matthews said, before turning his thousand-watt smile on Stiles. “But first, please accept this gift, Omega Stiles.”

And it was then, as he proffered the gift to Stiles, that he was able to see through the clear cellophane wrap and bow around the box as it was handed over for Stiles to take.

Stiles froze.

It was a 24-Pack assortment of Gourmet Croissants.

“Oh, how nice of you,” his dad said, coming up behind Stiles to see the gift. “Thank the alpha, Stiles.”

“ _Thanks?”_ Stiles barely managed.

“You’re very welcome,” the alpha answered politely, still smiling brightly. “Well, I should go. But perhaps we’ll see each other again _soon_ , Omega Stilinski?”

And without waiting for an answer, the alpha casually strode past Derek and to his car.

Stiles was shook. Completely in shock.

Derek watched the alpha leave, totally silent. It wasn’t until the man pulled away and was out of sight, that Derek seemed to relax. He turned to Stiles, eyes darting briefly to glare at the croissants, before offering the flowers he was holding without a word.

Stiles eagerly thrust the box of croissants into his dad’s unsuspecting hands, before grabbing up the bouquet of wildflowers with a genuine smile.

“Thanks,” he said shyly.

Derek beamed at him.

They stayed like that, smiling between them, until Stiles’ dad interrupted them to say, “Invite the man in already, son.”

Stiles was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts about what color _exactly_ described Derek’s amazing eyes, and if they actually changed color with his mood by his father’s words.

“Oh, yeah! Yes! Please come in!” Stiles backed out of the doorway with a flush, allowing Derek to finally step inside.

Well, one opportunity for bloodshed had been averted.

That was a good sign, right…?

-0_0-

Wrong.

“So, tell me Derek, what do you find so interesting about my barely legal son?”

Stiles groaned into the burger he was just taking a bite of. _Damn it._

Dinner had been going nicely enough as they all gathered around the table and began to dig into the burgers and salad.

The _salad._ THAT must have been what pushed his dad to make the comment. WHY had Stiles tried to punish his dad with the damn salad-!? Why hadn’t he just prepared some greasy fries to stay on his dad’s good side!?

But Derek seemed prepared for the question.

“Well, sir, I feel like I already know Stiles fairly well from hearing you talk about him at the Sheriff’s station so often.”

Stiles did a double-take.

What?

He looked at his dad, who seemed to be nulling over the answer. “You’ve talked to Derek about me?” Stiles asked, at a loss.

“Well, I may have mentioned some of your more alarming shenanigans to the office a few times…” His dad answered reluctantly, as though not wanting to admit that Derek was right. “But that’s hardly a reason for to decide to become heat partners,” he finished challengingly. “When did you first realize you had feelings for my son, Derek? It couldn’t be from just the times I’ve complained about him.”

“No, sir. I’ve admired Stiles since I first saw him running in the woods a few months ago.”

Stiles did another double-take.

“What!?” he spluttered, confused. But that was… before Stiles even presented as Omega!

“So, you’ve been spying on him during his runs?” the sheriff asked, frowning.

“No, sir. It started with just admiration for how fast he runs. And an appreciation for someone who likes to run in the woods, like I do. It wasn’t until I got his scent one day, and recognized it as close to your own, that I put two and two together and realized he must be the son you talk so often about.”

Stiles was dumbfounded. He had no idea Derek had been tracking him during his runs for months, now. Watching him. And even, maybe, wanting him…?

“Well,” his dad seemed just as caught off-guard by the admission. “That’s, well, nice. But what makes you think you two will be a good match?”

“Dad,” Stiles had to interject here, “we’re not getting married. We’re really just, uh, going to, erm, SEE if we’re a good match. We’ve barely had a few weeks to get to know each other. Geez!”

“That’s exactly my point, son,” his father stated smoothly. “You just met Derek. Don’t you think you’re rushing things?”

“No!” Stiles snapped.

“Yes.” Derek answered.

Stiles turned to gape at him.

“It’s true,” Derek continued. “We are rushing into this before we’ve really had a chance to get to know each other.” ( _Et tu, Derek!_ Stiles thought) “But I think if Stiles is determined to have a heat partner, then I’m the one who can be trusted to treat him right.”

Stiles grabbed onto this to reiterate to his father, “And yes, I AM determined to have a heat partner.”

His dad looked like he was seriously contemplating this. Stiles could practically see the many arguments going on in his father’s head.

But finally, his father seemed to decide. “Well, I’m not fully onboard with it. But if I can’t talk you both into waiting…”

Stiles perked up, almost not believing his ears. “So, you’re okay with us being heat partners?!”

“I’m GENTLY easing into the idea, son. Don’t push it.”

Stiles had to stop himself from fist-pumping right there at the table! That was it! As close to a blessing as they could hope for!

But just as soon as Stiles was mentally doing a victory dance, his dad casually said, “So, Derek. Have I offered to show you my gun collection yet?”

“Daaaaddd!” Stiles facepalmed.

-^o^-

Derek left that evening with promises that he’d have everything ready for Stiles the following day.

All that was left to do was to pack and to wait. Stiles threw several changes of clothes, underwear, and toiletries into his bag, and placed his trusty pillow on top.

After several minutes of thinking hard, he added Derek junior (his now _beloved_ butt plug) to the bag.

 _There,_ he thought, _everything is ready to go._

He’d already gotten his list of snacks and movies to Derek the evening before, so everything was prepped and ready for his heat, which was due to come on in the next 24-48 hours.

 _Easy peezy,_ he thought.

-^o^-

But nothing was ever EASY or PEEZY for Stiles.

Of _course._

He awoke at two in the morning sweating profusely and with a half-hard erection.

-0_0-

Stiles and his dad pulled up to Derek’s cabin at 0330 in the morning to find him already waiting outside for them. Derek rushed to Stiles’ side of the car to help him out.

“Is everything ready for him?” his dad asked Derek as Stiles stumbled out of the car, just in time for Derek to grab him to keep him from faceplanting.

“Yes, sir. We have everything we need. Thank you for dropping him off.”

The sheriff looked reluctant, but ultimately decided this was out of his hands. “You both be safe. Or else,” he warned, only half-joking.

“We will, sir,” Derek assured him as he led Stiles on wobbly legs up the steps and into the cabin.

-0_0-

-0_0-

“Are you feeling alright? What do you need, Stiles?” Derek asked worriedly as they put his stuff on the floor beside the door.

“Ugh, another cold shower. I feel like I just swam a mile in a sauna just from the car ride!” Stiles stated, eagerly shedding his sweat-stained shirt. The cold air conditioning of the cabin hit him like a mercy. Derek must have had it cranked all the way up since he got the call that they were on their way early.

Derek quickly ushered him to the first-floor bathroom, which had an AMAZING shower with THREE separate, pulsating shower heads. Stiles whistled at the sight, slightly dazed from his heat. “Wow, isn’t this fancy.”

“Would you, uh…” Derek started, face tight.

“Would I…?”

“Do you… want company?” Derek managed, finally looking Stiles in the eye.

Stiles perked up immediately. “Um, hell yes!”

He immediately made grabby hands for Derek’s shirt. The alpha laughed, helping to take it off himself.

Next went the pants, then the boxers, and-

“HOT DAMN, HALE-!” Stiles wheezed, awestruck by the mere sight of Derek’s impressive-

Well. EVERYTHING.

His eyes roamed hungrily down the dark path of Derek’s happy trail, leading to his half-hard cock.

Stiles licked his lips.

But Derek was already bending down to remove Stiles’ jeans from him. And, yes, right, Stiles needed to be naked, NOW.

He almost tripped himself, hurrying to get out of his pants and underwear.

But, soon enough, they were both standing ass-naked together in the bathroom. Derek made a choked sound as his eyes roamed over Stiles’ body. And Stiles was delighted to see the alpha’s erection bob eagerly.

_Hell, yes!_

Together, they climbed into the shower, and started up the cold spray. It had the desired effect of helping them both to calm down a bit, their erections easing (mostly) away under the freezing jets.

Stiles relished the sensation, as Derek reached for the body wash and began gently rubbing him down with the soap. It smelled minty and refreshing, and Stiles loved the feeling of Derek’s hot hands leaving a warm trail over his body everywhere he touched.

Stiles could finally begin to think clearly after almost five minutes in the shower. And his first clear thought was-

-he was in a shower with- _hands down_ \- the HOTTEST alpha he’d ever met. And yet, there were no sexy times happening yet…

That had to be fixed. _ASAP._

Stiles was just about to make a comment on this fact when Derek’s hand parted his ass and began rubbing soap there. Stiles let out a lecherous moan, which only seemed to spur Derek on. Because the alpha rubbed soap all over his ass next, before coming around the front, and-

WHOAH-Stiles’ legs immediately gave out, slipping on the slick floor of the shower and forcing Derek to remove his hands to help catch and steady him.

“We should probably save that for after the shower,” Derek purred into his ear.

Stiles almost choked on water as the low voice hummed through him. “Y-yeah. For safety,” Stiles agreed breathlessly.

Stiles quickly turned on the spray, washing the soap bubbles away (with Derek’s help, of course), and together they stepped out of the cold water.

Which may have been a bad move, because Stiles immediately felt the fuzziness creeping back into mind as he began radiating heat again.

But Derek was already toweling him off with a nice fluffy, white towel. And the lower the towel got, the more Stiles keened. Derek kneeled to dry off Stiles’ legs, putting him at head height with Stiles’ dick, and Stiles made some sort of desperate noise.

Thankfully, the sound seemed to translate easily for Derek, who stayed kneeling to grin up at Stiles with a glint in his eyes.

“Oh, my God,” Stiles had enough brain cells left to whimper, before Derek dipped his head to lick at Stiles. “Oh, my god, yes!” Stiles’ head rolled back as Derek took him fully into his mouth.

Now, Stiles was no expert on blow jobs (what with this being his first ever, and all), but he was pretty sure Derek was doing a professional-level job.

Just as Stiles thought he was about to cum, Derek would ease off and return to a teasing lick. Then, he’d slowly build back up with his hand and mouth, bringing Stiles to the edge-

-only to back off again.

Stiles went through every curse word he knew in the several minutes Derek did this, pulling at his hair and nearly crying from it. Finally-FINALLY-Derek began in earnest, sucking and pumping his hand, until Stiles was going to scream if he dared stop again.

But this time, he didn’t, and Stiles thrust uncontrollably into Derek’s hot mouth until, with a shout, he came. Derek swallowed once, twice, before pulling off of Stiles.

Stiles was partially collapsed against the sink counter, barely able to hold himself up. His heartbeat took nearly a minute to slow down, but when it did, he found himself yawning.

He tried to hide the gesture from Derek, but it was no use. Derek smiled, rising to stand, and wrapped the towel around Stiles. “Let’s get you into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“But,” Stiles tried to complain, “I want to do you.”

“Later,” Derek shushed, leading him out of the bathroom and up the stairs of the cabin. Outside the windows, it was still dark. And to be honest, Stiles WAS pretty tired. He’d only gotten a few hours of sleep, what with the anticipation of the next day, and waking up to his heat early.

So, he didn’t complain too loudly as Derek had him climb into the bed, the alpha climbing right in with him. There was only a thin sheet on the bed, and Stiles’ jumbled mind figured Derek had thought of everything. Then they were cuddled up together, with Stiles as the little spoon and Derek’s dick pressing up against Stiles’ ass.

He’d have to do something about that… just as soon as… he woke up again….

-^o^-

-^o^-

Stiles awoke with exactly one thing on his mind: Getting. That. Dick.

His erection was bobbing desperately against his stomach, and he could feel Derek’s where he lay behind. Cue the Mission Impossible music.

Stiles flipped himself over to face Derek’s sleeping form, and he quickly slid his hand down to begin jacking the alpha off.

Derek awoke immediately, and-to his credit-didn’t ask WHAT THE FUCK.

Instead, the alpha reached for Stiles to return the favor, stroking him gently. TOO gently.

Stiles moaned in irritation, and smacked Derek’s hand away, using both his hands to jack himself and the alpha off at the same time.

Derek rolled into the thrusts, scooting closer so that their dicks were touching. It barely took a minute of this before Stiles shouted his completion, letting go of Derek’s still-hard cock to writhe with his own orgasm.

While he lay there catching his breath, Derek rose from the bed to get wipes to clean them off. Stiles reached for one of the wipes, determined to clean himself off. But as he began to dab at the cum covering his stomach and the sheets, his cock began to bob back to cursed life.

Stiles groaned, swiping a sheen of sweat from his brow as he rose from the bed to throw away his wipe.

Turning from the trashcan by the bed, Stiles side-eyed Derek, taking in his straining erection hungrily.

Making a decision, Stiles eagerly hopped and combat-rolled over the bed to Derek’s side of the room, landing in a crouch by the alpha’s crotch.

Without asking, Stiles eagerly took the length of Derek into his mouth, almost choking himself. He backed off a bit, focusing on sliding the impressive erection in and out with loud slurps and swallows.

Derek’s hands came to rest on his shoulder, gripping tightly into Stiles’ hair as the alpha rocked with the motion of Stiles’ mouth. Delicious sounds came from Derek as Stiles did his best to work him over the same way he had done for Stiles the night before. And Stiles had to say, he did a pretty decent job of it- if the sounds Derek was making were any indication.

Finally, Stiles could tell Derek was close, but at that moment, Derek pulled himself away, causing Stiles to whine loudly.

“Get back on the bed,” Derek ordered lowly, eyes burning red, and he grabbed Stiles by his arm to help him up from his knees and practically tossed him onto the bed.

Stiles rolled with a laugh onto his back, but Derek quickly moved to flip him onto his stomach with a growl.

Stiles complied, of course, eager to see where this going. The low sound of Derek’s humming growl was making him rock hard again already.

Derek fumbled for something on the bed stand, and Stiles recognized it as a large bottle of lubricant.

Stiles watched excitedly as Derek moistened up several fingers, before recapping the bottle and tossing it carelessly back onto the stand.

Then Derek parted Stiles’ cheeks and slipped the first finger inside. Stiles bucked at the sensation, rubbing his erection into the sheets, trying to gain some friction as Derek moved inside him. Then there were two fingers, scissoring inside of him, making him moan wantonly.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles whined, as the fingers pressed deeper inside of him, almost hitting exactly where Stiles needed them to. “Please, Derek. Please!” was all he could mumble into the pillow by his head.

But Derek was already pulling his fingers out. Stiles felt dizzy with anticipation as he felt Derek moving to position himself behind him.

Then there was the press of something large and hot into him. Stiles winced, shifting with discomfort as his body tried to adjust around the girth of Derek’s cock. It took several deep breaths, with Derek barely creeping forward, for Stiles to finally begin to relax his muscles.

Derek waited patiently as Stiles breathed in several more times, before pushing in deeper. And deeper.

And DEEPER.

Stiles rocked impatiently backward, desperate for Derek to be fully inside him. The result was Derek bottoming out, hitting just the right spot.

Stiles wailed at the sensation, arms shaking where he had come up on them to push back.

They stayed like that for several more breathless moments before Stiles rocked forward, then back. Then again.

“OHGEEZOHFUCK-“ Stiles managed, his entire body shaking now. “Gonna be done SO fucking fast-!”

Derek must have taken that as the go ahead to go buck wild, because suddenly he was pumping roughly into Stiles, his hands on Stiles’ hips to give himself traction. Stiles was a mess-shouting and cursing and moaning uncontrollably as Derek KEPT HITTING THAT ONE PERFECT SPOT-!

Without warning, Stiles came, screaming into the pillow as Derek pumped faster and faster around his tight muscles.

At last, Stiles heard Derek let out something close to howl as he came, too, emptying himself inside Stiles.

Derek collapsed over the top of him as both men gasped for breaths.

“Hot, diggity damn…” Stiles finally rasped from under Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek rattled weakly.

-^o^-

A short time later, Derek made them amazing breakfast omelets. Which they ate at the kitchen table downstairs. Followed almost immediately by a passionate bout of more sex on said kitchen table.

They had barely gotten everything cleaned up and wiped down the table, when Stiles dragged Derek onto the couch to have more loud, passionate sex there.

This was followed by a shower for them both, which devolved into-you guessed it-hot shower sex ( and Stiles almost dying and taking Derek with him as he slipped and slid all over the inside of the shower). They finally ended up on the floor of the stall, on their hands and knees.

This was followed by a long nap, that ended up being a very short nap, because Stiles woke Derek up with his new blowjob skills. Which Derek kindly repaid by fucking Stiles until he couldn’t speak sense anymore.

Then there was a pleasant lunch of grilled chicken and rice.

Which was followed by-you’re not new at this-more sex, this time right there in the kitchen where they were supposed to be rinsing off the dishes.

Which led to the shower again, and more-new and improved-shower sex that left Stiles so depleted that Derek had to carry him bridal-style back to the bedroom for yet another nap.

Stiles was in heaven.

-^o^-

-^o^-

Stiles was in HELL.

He could barely think straight when he woke up next, whining pitifully at his swollen erection. Where the hell was Derek!?

He NEEDED Derek!

Stiles almost sobbed as he scanned the room for the alpha.

But no one was there. Stiles rolled out of bed on wobbly legs determined to find his heat partner and- and-

-beg him for relief.

Stiles made it to the door, fumbling with the handle. But his hands weren’t listening to his brain. It took several tries before he managed to open the door.

Geez, what the hell…

He crossed the hall to the edge of the stair leading down to first floor, but even with his brain half off, Stiles knew better then to try and make it down the stairs in his current state.

So, he did the only thing that seemed reasonable.

He sat down, right there at the top of the stairs, and shouted Derek’s name.

There was a clammer from somewhere on the first floor, then a rush of footsteps.

Then, finally Derek appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hurrying up them carrying-

-a tray of Stiles favorite snacks.

The bastard, Stiles thought loopily to himself.

Here Stiles was SUFFERING from lack of sex, and the alpha had the nerve to make him a party platter of goodies to eat when he woke up.

How dare he.

But Stiles was a forgiving soul, and if Derek would promise to sex him up right there on the stairs, he would show mercy.

“Sex,” was all Stiles could weakly say when Derek rushed up to him and set the tray down hurriedly on the floor.

“…okay? Stiles!”

Oh, Derek was talking.

But too fast.

Stiles couldn’t be expected to understand all the fast talk.

“Sex,” he repeated, growing desperate now.

 _Damn it!_ This wasn’t the time for Derek to tell his life story-! Just give Stiles that amazing dick already-!

“…back to the room… the bed…” Derek was saying.

Well, Stiles didn’t need to be told twice-he was more than happy to have sex in the bed, or in a shed, or on the floor, or in a drawer…

Okay, even Stiles knew he was losing his mind quickly with that one.

Yep, definitely time to go to the bedroom to get their sex on. But he was already feeling better. In fact, he felt pretty great. He was…

He was humping Derek’s leg.

He was HUMPING Derek’s LEG.

Stiles tried to stop, but the friction was spurring him on.

Derek was groping him now, and Stiles was totally onboard with that, except the groping was picking him up, and separating him from Derek’s very sexy left leg. Stiles resisted, trying to hug at Derek’s leg, but by now the man had him solidly in his arms and was carrying him back into the bedroom.

He placed Stiles gently on the bed, and Stiles immediately turned over to begin humping the mattress.

But then, blessedly, Derek’s hand was on him, stroking him delectably. Stiles moaned at the sensation, his head clouding with more heat the closer he came to cumming. Finally, he came with a weak shout, before collapsing back on the bed and immediately falling back to sleep.

He awoke sometime later humping a cushioned chair in the corner of the bedroom. He was vaguely aware of Derek trying to lure him away from it and back to the bed. Stiles pounced on the alpha using his body weight to drag the man down to floor and started humping his hip.

Derek easily rolled under him, sitting upright with Stiles now in his lap. Then, Stiles felt the distinct pressure of a finger up his ass, and YESSSSSS that would work nicely. Stiles rocked himself up and down as Derek added a second then what felt like a third finger inside him. Stiles moaned into Derek’s shoulder, before coming with a loud wail. Then he promptly passed out again.

He awoke next to find himself humping the downstairs living room sofa, and for several moments Stiles tried to figure out how he had gotten downstairs. But then Derek was there, trying to feed Stiles a Pop-tart and a glass of cold water, and Stiles WAS pretty thirsty, so he didn’t fight the alpha on the water, but he had no desire to eat the Pop-tart. Especially when there was more sex to be had.

Derek gave up eventually and took Stiles from behind where he was draped over the arm of the sofa.

Stiles was pretty sure he was out again before he even came that time. One second he was moaning Derek’s name on repeat, then he was waking up humping a lamp.

Then there was a fake tree in the corner of the living room…

Then the washing machine…

Then Derek’s leg. The left again. Something about that one…

Then back to the couch again…

Then they were back upstairs in the bedroom and it was the edge of the bed…

And Derek in the shower this time…

Then the bed again…

And each time, Derek patiently coaxed Stiles away from whatever inanimate object that was the subject of his lust and sexed him back to sweet unconsciousness…

-0_0-

Stiles knew he was outside, though he wasn’t sure HOW he made it into the cool, night air. Behind him he heard the sound of a howl, furious and a little alarmed, fill the night.

In Stiles’ mind, it was like a Mark, Get set, GO!

He ran-his wolf eyes lighting up the darkness around him. Every sound of the forest loud and clear to his ears. Including the incoming sound of footsteps running fast on his heels.

Another howl, this one closer-!

Stiles picked up speed, not sure why he was running, but desperate to get away from the werewolf tailing him.

Up, over. Through and past trees and high grass and limbs and bushes. Stiles sprinted like his life depended on it.

His heart beat with the thrill of it.

The chase. Being chased, by-

-by Derek?

Stiles’ bleary mind told him he was running from Derek, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out _why?_

Suddenly the bush just behind him exploded with werewolf, Derek’s red eyes beaming in the shadows. Stiles dodged left, desperate to get away, eager to continue the chase.

But Derek was just that little bit faster, spurred by fervor and impatience to catch Stiles. To HAVE Stiles.

And as the realization struck him, of what Derek wanted, Stiles faltered, slowing down just enough to find himself tackled by the partially wolfed-out man.

Stiles struggled under Derek, but it was all for show. He wanted Derek, in all his worked-up state. NEEDED him!

Derek grabbed his hips roughly, letting out a victorious howl as he slipped easily into Stiles.

Stiles let out a keening howl of his own, relishing the sensation of being filled by Derek.

Derek seemed crazed, half-mad with his desire for Stiles, pumping into him with hard, deep thrusts.

Stiles let out another howl, this one filled with pleasure.

Then, suddenly, a feeling of too much tightness began to overcome Stiles, the discomfort making him groan. Derek’s cock seemed to double in girth at the bottom, plugging Stiles tightly-so tightly that every muscle tensed, making the both of them hiss and moan at the new phenomenon.

Stiles did his best, trying to force his ass to stay relaxed, as Derek huffed and panted wildly from behind him.

Somewhere, in the far the far corner of Stiles’ human brain, the word ‘knot’ helpfully appeared. But it didn’t do credit to the ball of tightness causing Stiles’ breaths to squeeze out in slow, aching groans.

Stiles was shaking from the intensity of it, but he couldn’t resist the urge to buck back once, then twice. Derek howled like he was in either pain or ecstasy (or both).

Then Derek began his own desperate rocking, forcing the knot in deeper and hitting Stiles in the one very special spot that drove him mad.

Stiles threw his head back, and with a howl of pleasure, he came.

Derek growled low and deep as Stiles’ ass muscles clenched around him tightly. And then Derek was coming, and coming, and coming deep within Stiles.

Then they both fell into a heap on the forest floor, knees scratched and bruised, breaths heaving.

Stiles woke up briefly to the feeling of being hefted over Derek’s shoulder, caveman style. And to the sensation of their moving through the woods.

But the rest faded to black.

-0_0-

-0_0-

Stiles awoke slowly to the sounds of someone in the bedroom’s bathroom, showering.

He blinked blearily around, trying to get his bearings, but the room was dark. The only light came from under the bathroom door.

Stiles was vaguely aware that it was night, and that they were at Derek’s family cabin.

“Derek…?” Stiles called.

There immediate thumping and the sounds of panic coming from the bathroom, before Derek burst out, his eyes wide.

“Stiles-are you okay!?”

“Yep,” Stiles answered cheerfully, before immediately falling back onto the pillow and drifting off to sleep again.

-^o^-

Stiles awoke again, this time to the bright light of the sun outside the bedroom window. Derek was curled up asleep behind him. And Stiles was DYING of thirst. He tried to wiggle free of Derek without waking him, but the alpha was immediately awake and sitting up quickly.

“Water,” Stiles croaked.

Derek rolled from the bed quickly and pulled two water bottles out of the night stand drawer beside them.

He moved to Stiles’ side of the bed, holding them for him as Stiles guzzled both water bottles down in record time.

Then Stiles fell back onto the pillow and was out again.

-^o^-

Stiles next awoke to the late afternoon sun streaming in through the west-facing window.

His mind was clearer than it had been for what felt like days.

He rolled over in bed, towards Derek’s body heat, and was surprised to find the alpha sitting up against the headboard, reading a book.

“Hey,” Stiles mumbled.

“Hey,” Derek whispered lowly. “How are you feeling?”

Stiles took a deep breath as he inventoried himself, wincing. “A little sore all over. What century is it?”

Derek grinned beautifully at the joke, before saying, “It’s Monday. The second day of your heat. You’ve slept for the last 18 hours. I was beginning to get worried…”

“Geez,” was all Stiles could say to that. Then, “…did I _hump_ your house plant…?”

“Among many other things,” Derek replied solemnly.

Stiles buried his red face into the pillow. He could hear Derek huffing with laughter beside him.

 _Great_. So, it hadn’t been some twisted dream of desperate horniness. _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

“I need a shower,” Stiles decided when he was brave enough to show his face again.

Derek nodded and said, “You work on that. I’ll fix you something to eat.”

“You’re the best,” Stiles said gratefully as he shimmied his way out of the bed.

-^o^-

Stiles was dropped back off at his house, later that evening with a full stomach and only a slightly sore ass.

His dad met him at the door once Derek pulled away, seemingly worried. “Everything go okay, son?” his dad asked hesitantly.

“Best. Heat. Ever,” Stiles mumbled as he made his way up the stairs to crash in his own bed.

-^o^-

‘Dingdong!’

Stiles ran down the stairs, hoping it was Derek at the door.

But when he opened it, he was greeted by Not-Derek. Specifically, Alpha Mischa Matthews.

“Omega Stiles, it’s good to see you again.”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles said dumbly.

“I was hoping you had time to meet with me, maybe on a date, to discuss your next heat…?”

“Nope. I’m booked for the foreseeable future. Thanks for the croissants, though.”

And without another word, Stiles slammed the door in the alpha’s face.

Stiles didn’t need a new heat partner. He’d got it right the first time.

And now…?

He felt like taking a jog.

-^o^-

It was around the ten-minute mark that Stiles knew he was being stalked.

He picked up his pace, moving easily over downed logs and tall grass.

His stalker kept pace with him, keeping just out of sight.

But Stiles knew he was there.

He turned at the bank of the lake, heading at full speed toward the familiar spot above the waterfalls.

But his stalker was catching up fast now. Stiles dared a glance over his shoulder to see the wolf hot on his heels.

With a burst of extra speed, Stiles sprinted for the large rocks that led up the waterfall.

Behind him, he could hear the patter of paws and huffing breaths of the wolf.

He was so close now-

Suddenly a furry form was on his back, taking Stiles down to the ground.

Stiles let out a burst of laughter as the wolf jumped off him and began do a prancing little victory dance.

“You look ridiculous! You realize that, right?” Stiles asked mock-sullenly.

The wolf just continued it’s high-step prancing, head bobbing from left to right with the movements and tongue lolling out as it caught its breath. Stiles couldn’t keep his straight face, laughing at the dark wolf.

“Alright. Alright! Best two out of three!” Stiles insisted, crossing his arms.

The wolf lunged forward, and Stiles suddenly found himself holding an armful of very human (and very naked) Derek Hale.

“Sore loser,” Derek huffed into Stiles’ ear, as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck.

“Gloating winner,” Stiles countered happily, letting Derek’s weight drag him all the way down, until they were both lying on the dirt and rocks of the lake shore.

After a while, Stiles brought up his alpha visitor. Derek scowled at Mischa’s name as Stiles recounted the alpha’s proposition.

“And what did you say…?” Derek asked, uncharacteristically grim.

Stiles gave it a few moments, letting Derek dangle a bit before answering easily, “I told him I had plans for future heats, already.”

“Oh?” Derek asked, his voice tinged with something like hope. “Anyone I know…?”

“Well, there’s this one really feral alpha that I’ve got my eye on… He’s hopelessly awkward and a total fail-wolf, but I kind of dig him.”

“Hmm… doesn’t sound like anyone I know…” Derek thought out loud.

Stiles laughed, poking him in the side. “I want to hear you ask me, Derek.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to let Stiles dangle on the edge of hope. “Stiles…”

“Yes, Derek?” Stiles answered eagerly.

“Would you… like to go out with me?”

Stiles had been expecting a proposition for a permanent heat partner, but this-!

“Oh, my god!” Stiles sat up quickly, looking Derek in the eye. “Are you asking to be my-my boyfriend?!”

“If you’ll have me,” Derek replied, meeting Stiles’ eyes with his own startling blue/green ones.

Stiles bubbled with joyous laughter. “Yes! Definitely!” He threw himself into Derek’s arms, kissing him deeply.

-^o^-

Extra!

…

..

.

Stiles and Derek arrived back at Stiles’ house, hand in hand.

Stiles wanted his father to be the first to hear the news that they were dating. Stiles opened the door to the back porch to find his dad standing by the phone, saying, “ _Yes. Yes-wait, he’s here now! Wait, let me just ask him-“_

The sheriff lowered the phone to his chest, giving Stiles a weary look. “Talia wants to know if you understand the _implications_ of shutting the door in the face of Alpha Matthews.”

“Derek and I are dating now,” was Stiles’ cheerful answer. He waved their joined hands in the air for his dad to see.

His dad sighed resignedly, before bringing the phone back up to his ear. “ _Apparently, Derek and Stiles are a couple now. Yes. Yes-I know-no. No, I’m sure he’s not TRYING to cause a pack war-“_

The sheriff turned to Stiles with a frown and mouthed the words ‘ _Stop. Smiling._ ’

But, try as he might, Stiles couldn’t.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, you're welcome to slam that Kudos button, or maybe even leave a nice comment...? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
